Not Quite Clandestine
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Eames is a male-for-hire that catches Arthur's eye; slight AU, obviously. Hurt/comfort for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** Eames is a high-class male prostitute; Arthur buys him for two weeks. But will Arthur see Eames as _just_ a male hooker, or something more?  
**Warnings:** Payment for sex, M/M sex, nothing else for the first chapter. (I'll add warnings to others, if there are any.)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N: **This is my _first_ Inception fic, and I don't know if the characters are slightly OOC, or not; so if they are, bear with me, please. Also, I know that Tom Hardy's eyes are green, not green-blue, so don't bitch at me for it, please.

* * *

Arthur walked into the building, the sound of his shoes echoing throughout the room and somehow becoming magnified. He had been waiting for this night for months; finally, he got to choose what man he wanted for his company. The man Arthur had met up with told the Point Man that it was called 'male companionship,' but Arthur knew better; he was buying a male prostitute, a high-class one at that.

Stopping suddenly, Arthur slipped his hands into his pockets, listening to footsteps as they approached him. He turned, meeting gazes with a man in a business suit - the man wouldn't speak his name, and Arthur liked it that way. Instead, the Point Man just called him 'J,' for 'John,' or a slew of possible other names, and J didn't seem to mind his nickname.

"Are you ready?" J asked, his voice happy; jovial, almost, and Arthur nodded, turning his attention back to the middle of the room. As Arthur waited, he heard the businessman snap his fingers, before hearing a door creak open. Standing still, the Point Man kept his eyes straight in front of him, listening to the sound of a dozen, he guessed, pairs of shoes hitting the concrete floor.

The footsteps stopped and Arthur allowed his eyes to fall on the men standing in front of him; they were lined up neatly, and ranged from a variety of height, weight, and race. He let his eyes gaze over the men; some of them were taller than Arthur himself, but others were shorter, and one was the same height. The Point Man couldn't decide what he wanted, whether he preferred a taller man, or a shorter one.

Then his eyes fell on a man shorter than he was, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was dressed in a charcoal-colored suit, with a lavender shirt underneath, and no tie. The moment Arthur's eyes fell on him, the Point Man knew he was the one; knew that this man, who's name he would learn later, was going to be his.

"That one." Arthur's voice was soft as he turned toward J, lifting a hand from his pocket to point at the man he'd been staring at. The businessman in front of him smiled and called out, in a language Arthur was only _slightly_ familiar with, before pointing at Arthur's choice.

The man look stunned as he took a step forward, then another, and another until he was standing in front of his bidder. Arthur turned and smiled at the man, before putting his hand back into his pocket.

"Let's go into my office and discuss price," J put a hand on Arthur's arm, and the Point Man nodded, motioning for his purchase to go first. The man smiled softly and nodded, walking behind J to a door, just off to their left. Arthur followed suit, watching, in his peripheral vision, the rest of the men file out of the room. In that moment, Arthur could have changed his mind, could have thought he made a mistake, or even walk out, without a man on his arm. But he didn't; he knew that this man was the right choice, and he was happy about it.

"Okay, Mr. Arthur," J started as he sank into a chair, motioning for both men to sit down, and they did so; Arthur sitting as close to his purchase as possible.

"Mr. Arthur, this is Eames; your male companion." Arthur turned his head, flashing Eames a brilliant smile as he held a hand out. Eames took it gently in his own, despite the size of his hands, and shook it. J kept talking, but Arthur could barely hear him, nor pay attention; his eyes were surveying Eames slowly.

"Now, the price of Mr. Eames.." J cleared his throat, noticing that Arthur's attention was else where and the Point Man's head snapped back, eyes on the businessman.

"Price is no issue, J." Arthur gave Eames a side-glance and grinned, before his attention was on J again, fully. "I'll pay whatever it is; you name it." J nodded as Arthur spoke and leaned back against his chair.

"Five grand, for two weeks." J's voice took on a hard tone, and Arthur nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Not a problem," Arthur replied softly, slipping his hand into his dress jacket, before retrieving a small, black book from his pocket. He opened it, counted out two-thousand and five hundred dollars, before throwing it onto the desk.

"That's half, J," Arthur shut the book and slipped it back into his pocket, smiling at the man behind the desk, "you'll get the rest when my two weeks are up." J looked at Arthur and narrowed his eyes, glaring at him before nodding and taking the cash, counting it carefully.

"It was a pleasure, J," Arthur stood and straightened his clothes before turning to Eames, "but we need to be going." The Point Man turned to J, nodded, before walking to the door, hearing Eames' footsteps falling in line behind him. The two men walked through the door and back into the foyer and Arthur turned to Eames.

"I'm not a demanding man, Eames; I'm fairly simple, and you'll catch on quickly." Arthur smiled at Eames and clapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Eames was a fairly well-built man, and Arthur suppressed a sigh as he imagined him naked, and let his hand fall from Eames' shoulder.

They began walking again, out into the cold Paris weather, before making their way to Arthur's car. Once the doors were unlocked, both men got into the car and Arthur could see Eames looking at him and he swallowed hard. Usually Arthur was more in control, more collected than he was in that moment, but all he wanted to do was take Eames home and get his five grand's worth out of him.

The drive home was quiet, neither man saying a word; just filled with Eames' constant stares, and Arthur's nervous lip biting. As soon as they arrived at Arthur's apartment, the Point Man jumped out of the car and went around to the passenger side - opening the door for Eames.

"Thank you, darling," Eames smiled at Arthur, and he felt his knees grow weak - both from the other man's smile, and his thick, British accent. Composing himself, Arthur nodded and swallowed hard, shutting the door before leading Eames into the building, and to the elevator.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Arthur heard Eames' voice again and he groaned within himself and shut his eyes, listening to the ping of the elevator. The doors opened and Arthur's eyes snapped open and he motioned for Eames to go before him, smiling softly.

"I have a complicated job, actually," Arthur explained as he unlocked his front door and pushed it open, holding it for Eames. Once the other man was in, Arthur followed and shut the door, tossing his keys on a small table by the door.

"I'm excellent with complicated, love," Eames turned to grin and wink at Arthur, before removing his jacket. Arthur watched, eyes glued on Eames with every move he made, the lump in his throat suddenly growing larger.

"I, well.." Arthur sighed and walked to the couch, shedding his own jacket and laying it on the cushions as he sat down. "I work with dreams; the subconscious, and delving into them. It's for extracting purposes, when someone has an idea that another wants, or needs to know but has no other—" Arthur stopped and looked at Eames, who was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes fixed on Arthur.

"Keep going, darling," Eames encouraged, smiling earnestly at Arthur, who was staring back at the Brit with his mouth hanging open. Chuckling, Eames walked around the couch and sank onto it, dangerously close to Arthur. "Close your mouth, love;_ I'm _the one who will have his mouth open later."

Arthur's jaw snapped shut as he continued staring at Eames; he was perfect, both physically, and in a way that made Arthur's heart throb. Shaking his head, Arthur leaned back against the couch, finally tearing his eyes away from Eames.

"Nothing more to tell, really; I work with a man, named Cobb, and the job can be stressful, especially working with him." Arthur sighed and turned his head, eyes falling on Eames once more. He wanted to reach out, grab Eames by the neck, and kiss him, but he restrained himself. Arthur allowed his eyes to go over Eames once again; skimming over the slight scruff on the man's face and neck, and soon his gaze fell upon Eames' hands. They were large, like every other physical attribute Arthur had seen, so far, and the Point Man couldn't stop thinking about those hands pressed to his body.

Eames nodded and crossed his legs, folding his hands onto his knees, eyes still locked on Arthur's. He smiled, watching Arthur's eyes move across his body and stop at his hands, which made him move them teasingly. Shutting his eyes, Arthur groaned and leaned his head back against the couch, breathing deeply while Eames watched him, grinning.

Arthur barely noticed the cushions move as Eames stood up, but when he felt the Brit straddle his lap, his eyes snapped open. Eames was sitting on his legs, hands resting on the back of the couch, on either side of Arthur's head, and he was grinning. Staring up at Eames, Arthur didn't know what to do; didn't know whether to pull the Brit down for a kiss, or place his hands on Eames' hips.

"You know love," Eames whispered, dropping his head to press his lips against Arthur's ear, causing the Point Man to shudder softly. "You are _gorgeous_, and I've never been bought by someone as handsome." Eames' voice was soft, seductive, as his lips moved along Arthur's ear, before dropping to his neck.

"I'll make you very happy, darling," Eames was still whispering, but now it was low, seductive, and husky. Arthur groaned softly and lifted his hands to Eames' hips, gripping them tightly while the Brit bite down on his neck, causing Arthur to moan out.

"I'm sure you will." Arthur's voice wavered slightly as he felt Eames' teeth drag up and down his skin, biting it every so often. He hadn't expected to be doing this as soon as they were; he figured Eames and himself would talk for a while, maybe get dinner.. not talk, then jump straight to the one thing Eames was _required_ to do.

Eames purred against Arthur's skin as he pressed their hips together, grinding roughly against the man underneath him. The action gained him a loud moan and fingers digging into his hips even harder, and Eames smiled, pulling away from Arthur's neck. It wasn't long after Eames' lips were on Arthur's neck, that they were pressed against his mouth; kissing the Point Man softly.

Inhaling deeply, Arthur moved a hand to Eames' hair, fingers tangling in it as he pulled him closer, kissing the Brit harder than before. Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, hand resting on the back of his head as they kissed; the Point Man's tongue grazing over Eames' lips slowly. Closing his eyes, Eames opened his mouth slightly, allowing Arthur's tongue to slip in and press against his own, causing the Brit to push his hips roughly against Arthur's.

Arthur's hands slipped to Eames' stomach, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as the two of them kissed; tongues colliding and pressing roughly against one another. Groaning, Arthur pulled away, biting Eames' tongue and bottom lip before looking down, focusing on undoing all the buttons on the Brit's shirt. Once Eames' shirt was unbuttoned, Arthur pulled it away from his body and ran his hands along the white, ribbed tank-top the man was wearing.

As he ran his hands along Eames' stomach and chest, Arthur could feel how muscular and toned the man was, and he bit his bottom lip, eyes immediately snapping to Eames'. The Brit was smiling at him, his fingers running through Arthur's hair slowly, and the Point Man could feel Eames' chest rising and falling slowly. Resting his hands on Eames' shoulders, Arthur just stared at him, and into his eyes, his bottom lip pressed roughly between his teeth.

"Yes, darling?" Eames' voice was still quiet, but the seduction was completely drained from it as he smiled softly at Arthur. As he watched the Point Man, Eames ran his fingers through Arthur's hair slowly, before dropping them to the back of his neck, gently grazing his fingertips against the sensitive skin.

"You're..." Arthur bit back the words he really wanted to say - _'perfect,' 'amazing,' 'gorgeous,' 'sexy,'_ and _'beautiful'_ were just a select few. As he thought of the right words to say, Arthur felt Eames' fingers on the side of his neck, brushing lightly over his skin before stopping at the collar of his shirt. "You're sexy," Arthur finally spat out, smiling at Eames before leaning up, pressing his lips to the Eames' stubble-laced jaw.

"Thank you, love," Eames whispered as he titled his head to the side, digging his fingertips into Arthur's throat softly. He could feel Arthur's breath against his cheek, could feel his teeth scraping along his jaw, and he whined in the back of his throat, pushing himself down on Arthur harder. As Eames pressed against him, Arthur bit his jaw softly, running his hands down Eames' sides slowly, gathering the thin tank-top between his fingers. Pushing it up, Arthur made his way down Eames' neck, placing small, sloppy kisses along his throat while his fingers brushed up his sides.

Eames breathed out sharply, shutting his eyes as he felt Arthur's lips against his skin, slipping his hands back into his hair. He tugged slightly, causing Arthur to bite his neck, and he loosened his grip, fingers intertwined in the short, black locks. Eames pulled his hands away and leaned back, allowing Arthur to remove his dress shirt, along with the tank top, watching as the Point Man dropped them to the floor.

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it once he felt Arthur's lips against his chest; biting and sucking at Eames' skin, making him bite his lip and close his eyes. Smiling, Arthur slipped his hands up Eames' back, dragging his fingernails up and down the man's back as he took one of the Brit's nipples between his teeth, tugging it gently.

"Oh fuck." Eames moaned out, his accent slightly thicker as Arthur continued biting and sucking and licking his nipples, while he shoved his hands under Eames' ass. Grabbing his ass roughly, Arthur moved to Eames' other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other; taking it between his teeth and biting it gently.

Arthur pushed Eames back onto the couch and moved up, locking his lips with the Brit once more, pressing their hips together roughly. He could feel Eames growing hard against his own cock and he growled softly, kissing the Brit harder than before. As they kissed, Eames moved his hands to the middle of Arthur's back, resting them there and pulling at the Point Man's shirt.

Pulling away, Arthur dipped his head to kiss Eames' neck but when he heard the doorbell chime, he stopped. He remained that way for a moment, waiting to hear the doorbell again, and groaned when it rang a second time. Pulling away from Eames, Arthur smiled timidly down at him before dropping his head again, catching the Brit's lips and kissing him softly.

"Sorry, I'll send them away," Arthur muttered as he stood up, straightening himself as he made it to the door. He stopped, turned to look at Eames for a split second, before turning his attention back to the door. Twisting the knob, Arthur pulled the door open two inches, barely enough to see the person standing on the other side.

"Hey, you busy?" Cobb was standing in the hallway with Ariadne, hands shoved into his coat pockets and his eyes locked on Arthur. Turning back to look at Eames, Arthur swallowed hard as he ran through a list of lies he could tell Cobb to make him go away. When none of those lies seemed good enough, Arthur turned his attention back to Cobb and Ariadne.

"Yeah, just let me straighten up; I'll only take a minute." And with that, Arthur shut the door, locked it for good measure _and_ to keep his associates out, before walking over to Eames. "My co-workers are here," he muttered quietly as he bent, picking up Eames' clothes and handing them back to their owner.

"Can you get dressed? They don't kn-" Arthur was cut short by Eames' lips against his own, and he felt the Brit smile. When they pulled away, Eames smiled up at the Point Man and stood, putting his clothes back on, and making sure he looked tidy.

"They don't know you're gay, and that you bought a male prostitute; I get it, love." Eames reached a hand up, brushing his fingertips along Arthur's jaw slowly, the smile never leaving his face. "Tonight, in front of your associates, I will be nothing but a friend, darling," Eames whispered, leaning in once more to kiss Arthur before pulling away, his hand dropping at his side.

"Thank you," Arthur barely whispered, licking his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and biting it softly. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." He smiled at Eames before walking back to the door. Unlocking it, Arthur threw another glance back at Eames, who was standing in the middle of the living room, clothes almost perfect, smiling softly.

Arthur took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling at his guests and motioning for them to enter. Cobb walked in, flanked by Ariadne and Arthur shut the door behind them, turning around to look at Eames once more.

"Oh, you have company," Ariadne mumbled, turning back to look at Arthur, then at Cobb. She smacked him on the arm and glared at him, muttering, "I told you we should have called." Cobb looked down at the Architect and raised a brow, shaking his head slowly. Before he could get a word out, Eames was walking toward them, hand extended and a brilliant smile on his face.

"It's no worries, darling; I was just stopping by, visiting Arthur - it's nothing too important." Eames' voice was smooth, calm, and Arthur found it sexier than before. The Brit took Ariadne's hand, shook it, and then turned to Cobb, his smile never faltering.

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Eames." The Brit's eyes moved from Arthur's co-workers to the Point Man himself, and his smile grew wider. For some reason, that smile, that _look_ that Eames gave him, caused Arthur's heart to beat faster and he leaned against the door, watching Eames carefully.

"Arthur, you never told us about Eames." It was Cobb's voice that pulled Arthur's eyes away from Eames, pulling him into reality. He shrugged casually as he walked to the front of the couch, sitting and pulling Eames down with him, suddenly hoping neither Cobb nor Ariadne had seen it.

"He's an old friend, Dom," Arthur motioned for his associates to sit down, while trying to wiggle further away from Eames, almost reluctantly. When there was enough space between the two of them, Arthur smiled at his co-workers and crossed one leg over the other, resting his hand on his ankle.

"What are you guys up to?" Arthur's eyes flickered between Cobb and Ariadne; his question really meaning, '_Why are you guys here, and why are you trying to ruin the first night I'm with Eames?_' The Extractor looked at the Architect and they both shrugged, their eyes falling back on Arthur and Eames.

"We have a job, or a possible one," Cobb started, leaning forward and placing his hands on both of his knees. "It's simple - a business man who runs a male brothel, of sorts.. Well, a man came up to me today, asking if I could extract some important information from him." Cobb's eyes fell on Eames, who was listening carefully, while watching Arthur from the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps we should finish this conversation tomorrow... That wasn't all Ariadne and I were here for," Cobb shifted his gaze to Arthur, smiling softly. "We wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner, like a late celebration for our last job?" The Extractor winked and Arthur and chuckled, leaning back against the chair, throwing one of his legs over the other.

"I'd love to, but Eames isn't here for long.." Arthur bit the inside of his lip as he looked at Eames, who had a grin on his face, hands neatly folded on his lap. "Ah, hell; why not? If you don't mind, d- Eames," Arthur caught himself before he could call the Brit 'darling,' and felt his cheeks grow hot.

"If your co-workers don't mind, then I would love to, darling." Eames laughed softly, and Arthur bit the inside of his lip harder than before. He had only been with the man a short time; an hour tops, and he could already feel himself letting his guard down around Eames. Arthur also couldn't explain when, out of nowhere, his heart would kick into overdrive and beat wildly, just from _looking_ at Eames..

"We don't mind," Ariadne chimed in, smiling at both Arthur and Eames before turning to Cobb, "Do we, Dom?" She glared at him when he shot a look at her and sighed, shaking his head before looking at the couple on the couch.

"No, we don't." He smiled earnestly at Arthur and Eames before standing, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. "We better hurry up, I'll call the restaurant from the car, tell them we need a table for four." Cobb nodded to his associate, and Eames, before walking to the door, nodding his head toward the hall, motioning for Ariadne to follow him.

She nodded, pulling a small notepad out of her jacket, pulling the pen out of the spiral before jotting down an address. Ripping the page off, Ariadne smiled at Arthur and handed him the piece of paper, returning his notepad and pen back to her jacket.

"That's the address - meet us there soon, okay?" Ariadne slipped her hands into her jacket pockets and walked out of the door, following Cobb into the hallway. When the door shut behind his guests, Arthur turned to Eames and leaned in; taking hold of the Brit's lips and kissing him slowly.

"They like you," Arthur whispered against Eames' lips before eagerly kissing him again, his hands moving to the Brit's hair, fingers tangling in the locks. Eames kissed Arthur back slowly for a minute, before pushing him away, chucking softly.

"If we don't go they might come back and check on us, love," Eames lightly caressed Arthur's jaw, eyes locked on the Point Man's as he smiled softly. "We'll go, eat dinner, and come back for dessert.." Cupping Arthur's jaw gently, Eames leaned in, brushing their lips together and feeling Arthur shiver.

"Alright, just.. don't tell them about our situation, please? Not now, at least.. Cobb is extremely judgmental.." Arthur whispered, dropping his hand from Eames' hair to his lips, brushing his fingertips along them slowly; feeling Eames' hot breath falling against his skin.

"I will let you tell them when you're ready, love. Of course, you don't have to tell them at all, if you don't want." Eames' lips moved softly against Arthur's fingertips, and he smiled against them, kissing the Point Man's skin lightly.

"Lets go, darling," Eames pulled away from Arthur and stood, pulling the Point Man up with him, smiling at him reassuringly. With a sigh, Arthur returned the smile and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on before taking Eames' hand and walking to the door, lacing their fingers together.

In that moment, walking down the hall, hand in hand with Eames, Arthur didn't feel like Eames was his _temporary_ property; he felt almost as if they were a couple because they certainly acted like it. Arthur thought about what he was doing - taking Eames to dinner with his friends, _holding_ the man's hand, and it suddenly became clear to him; he was dating Eames, not just paying to have him as his own personal fuck toy for two weeks.

"Eames," Arthur stopped the Brit once they were in the elevator, Eames' eyes locked on Arthur's. Swallowing hard, Arthur gave Eames' hand a squeeze and leaned in, biting his lower lip and tugging it gently. When Eames let out a groan, Arthur smirked and released his lip, pulling away and shaking his head.

Arthur decided that he would tell Eames when the time was right, and that time was not now, when they were on their way to have dinner with Arthur's co-workers, and friends. The time to tell Eames that their arrangement wasn't the same as it had been the moment he threw $2,500 on the table was later, when they were back in his apartment. Arthur thought about how to tell Eames that he no longer wanted him as a _paid_ male companion, but a willing one, and felt his stomach twist in knots.

The elevator stopped, doors opening to let the two men out, and Arthur let Eames go first, following after him into the light drizzle. The two of them walked, hand in hand with their fingers locked together, to Arthur's car, and the Point Man reluctantly let go of Eames' hand. Climbing into the car, Eames remained quiet, his eyes darting to Arthur every few seconds and that brilliant, heart wrenching smile returning.

Arthur swallowed hard again as he turned the car on, and backed out of his parking space, then into the street. They drove quietly, save for the sound of rain hitting the car, and the occasional squeak of the windshield wipers. When Arthur stopped at a light, or a stop sign, he would glance at Eames, who was always looking back at him, a small smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter: **sex, bit of tie!kink and bondage.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N: **Sorry if this is a shitty chapter, I kind of had a hard time writing it all at once, so it was split up into days.

* * *

The reached the restaurant fifteen minutes later, and Arthur pulled into a parking space before putting the cark in park and shutting it off. Once the sound of the engine fell away, Arthur looked over at Eames, a small smile on his face. Neither of them had said much on the ride; Eames had complimented Arthur on his friends, and how nice they were. Arthur had nodded his head, muttered an agreement and found out how hard it was to concentrate on the road with a beautiful man sitting shotgun.

"Lets get this over with," Arthur muttered, and immediately back-tracked, "not.. saying that I don't want to spend time with you; I'd rather be at my apartment, _alone_, with you." He chuckled, nervously, his eyes darting to Eames'.

"I know what you meant, love," Eames whispered, leaning in and grabbing Arthur's tie, pulling gently. Arthur leaned in, more involuntarily than not, and smiled when his lips collided with Eames' soft, warm mouth. Groaning softly, Arthur wrapped his hand around Eames' wrist as they kissed softly; Eames brushing his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip slowly, before pulling away.

"Now, that should hold you until after dinner, darling," Eames let go of Arthur's tie, smiling at him before turning to the door and opening it. Arthur followed Eames' actions in a daze, stepping into the light rain. Walking around the rear of the car, Eames stood next to Arthur and smiled, before urging the man to go forward.

Arthur strode forward with Eames on his tail, and walked into the restaurant, savoring the sudden warmth that hit his face. The two men walked to the hostess and Eames told her, in beautiful French, that they were with Cobb, and she nodded before leading them to a small booth. Cobb and Ariadne were already there, talking and sipping wine when Arthur and Eames approached the table.

"_Merci_," Eames whispered to the hostess, smiling at her before motioning for Arthur to climb into the booth. Once the Point Man was in, Eames slid right in beside him, his attention on Cobb and Ariadne. Arthur stared at Eames as he began having a conversation with Ariadne; he was staring mostly because Eames knew _French_ and it sounded sexy coming out of his mouth. He paid no attention to what Eames and Ariadne were talking about; instead, he dropped his eyes to his menu and looked over the dinner options.

* * *

The dinner lasted over an hour, but finally Cobb and Ariadne got up to go pay the check, leaving Arthur and Eames alone in the booth. Once his co-workers were far enough away, Arthur turned to Eames and smiled, his hand sliding over the smooth vinyl of the bench to the Brit's leg.

"I can't wait to get you home.." Arthur's voice was soft as he leaned in, breathing softly against Eames' neck, while watching for Cobb and Ariadne out of the corner of his eye. As he inhaled deeply, Arthur ran his hand along Eames' thigh, inching it dangerously close to his cock before he felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist.

"Not here, love," Eames turned and smiled at Arthur, running his fingers along the back of the Point Man's hand and up his fingers. The Brit leaned in, brushing his lips against Arthur's before pulling away, smirking.

Arthur licked his bottom lip, still feeling the ghost of Eames' lips against his own and leaned back against the booth, eyes straight-forward to watch out for his associates. As they sat there, Eames took Arthur's hand in his and interlocked their fingers, giving the Point Man's hand a light squeeze. Smiling, Arthur gave Eames a squeeze back and crossed his ankles under the table, still keeping an eye out for Cobb.

Within moments, Arthur's co-workers were back at the table, gathering their things and wishing Arthur and Eames a good night. Eames stood, shook both Cobb and Ariadne's hands, while smiling at both of them, and Arthur watched the show. Cobb seemed thoroughly impressed with Eames, and Ariadne seemed... well, she seemed as if she suspected something. All throughout dinner, Arthur had looked up whenever Eames started talking, and just_ stared_ at him. When he would drop his eyes, however, he could sense someone else's on him, and he assumed it was the Architect.

Arthur stood up beside Eames and watched his co-workers leave, calling after them with a second goodbye and waving. Once they were through the doors, Arthur pulled his jacket on and grabbed Eames' for him, holding it out for the Brit with a smile. Eames smiled right back at Arthur and slipped his arms into the jacket, before turning to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" Eames dropped his head, his lips dancing along Arthur's skin as he pulled the Point Man's body closer to his own. Feeling Arthur's body quake, Eames dragged his teeth up the length of Arthur's neck and pulled away, grinning.

"Never in my life have I wanted to go home so badly." Arthur whispered, almost breathlessly, as he stared into Eames' eyes. He would never quite get over the feeling he got in his chest, and stomach, whenever he looked into those eyes. Nor would Arthur get over the fact that he was possibly _falling_, quickly, for a man that he was supposed to have for two weeks; no strings attached, just meaningless sex for the small price of five grand.

Arthur was pulled back into reality, literally, by Eames shifting beside him, and a large hand taking hold of his own. Dazed, Arthur looked up at Eames, seeing the smile that _never _seemed to leave the Brit's face; a smile the Point Man was starting to love. He smiled back before squeezing Eames' hand and digging in his pocket, retrieving his keys as the two of them walked toward the door.

They stepped outside into the dark night and Arthur found himself huddling closer to Eames, listening to the Brit's soft laughter. When he realized what he was doing, Arthur felt his cheeks burn hot and as they approached the car, he fumbled with his keys. Arthur finally got them straight and pulled his hand from Eames' to walk to the driver side door, before climbing in and waiting for Eames.

When they were both in, Arthur turned the car on and backed out of the space, before heading home; his mind reeling with possibilities of what he and Eames would do when they finally had time alone.

"It was interesting hearing more about your job." Eames settled back against the seat and leaned his head back against the head rest, turning it in Arthur's direction. He noticed a small smile on Arthur's face and bit his bottom lip, turning in his seat. Tucking one leg under the other, Eames leaned forward a bit, his hand brushing across Arthur's thigh slowly, enough to make the Point Man jump.

"What are you.." Arthur's words stopped short when he felt Eames' hand against the front of his pants, palm rubbing against his cock. Gripping the wheel tighter, Arthur let out a low moan and bit at the skin of his bottom lip.

"I'm just making the ride home more _enjoyable_, love," Eames whispered seductively as he palmed Arthur's cock through his pants, while his other hand moved to his zipper. As one hand worked on unzipping Arthur's pants, the other worked on his cock, grinding roughly against it, eliciting groans from Arthur's throat.

Smirking, Eames popped the button of Arthur's pants and pushed the flaps open more, leaning down to lick the underside of Arthur's cock through his briefs. Feeling Eames' tongue against him, even through the thin layer of cotton, Arthur bit down on his lower lip, groaning around it. He tried keeping his attention on the road, eyes forward and hands on the wheel, but the urge to reach a hand down, to run his fingers through Eames' hair, was growing strong.

Eames hooked his fingers under the waistband of Arthur's boxer briefs and began tugging them down as much as possible; freeing Arthur from the restricting cotton. Holding the fabric down with one hand, Eames moved the other to the base of Arthur's cock before licking from up the shaft and to the head. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before taking the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth; wrapping his lips around the sensitive skin and sucking on it lightly, listening to the Point Man's breathing.

Arthur swallowed hard and slowed the car down, gripping the wheel tightly with his left hand, and removing his right; dropping it to the back of Eames' head before his fingers were tangled in the Brit's hair. He tugged Eames' hair roughly, causing the Brit to suck harder on the head of his cock and he moaned louder, leaning back against the seat.

Eames opened his mouth slightly and took more of Arthur's cock into his mouth; moaning softly as his lips brushed along the Point Man's soft, warm shaft. He could feel Arthur shuddering and smiled, sucking harder on his cock as he moved a hand down, cupping his balls gently and giving them a light squeeze. The action caused Arthur to groan loudly and push his hips up against Eames' mouth in a short, sporadic motion.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Eames began bobbing his head up and down while hollowing out his cheeks slightly; mouth-fucking Arthur like a pro. As he worked Arthur's cock over, Eames kept kneading his balls gently; giving them a soft tug and massaging them with the pads of his fingers. Arthur fought to control the car; struggled to keep it between the lines as he gripped Eames' hair harder and pushed his head down, sending his cock further down the Brit's throat.

Eames barely gagged on Arthur's cock and kept sucking harder, struggling to pull up against Arthur's hold. The Point Man finally let up and allowed Eames to pull his mouth off to take just the head of his cock between those beautiful lips. Smirking against Arthur's cock, Eames moved his hand back to the base and ran his thumb along the shaft while flicking his tongue against the throbbing head.

Arthur sucked in a breath and eased on the brakes when he noticed his apartment complex up ahead. He secretly wished he had lived further, so Eames could finish his job, but he quickly realized that once they were _inside_, he and the Brit could do whatever they wanted. As he came to a stop, Arthur slipped his hand to the back of Eames' neck and pulled him away from his cock, moaning as he heard a wet _pop _as the Brit's lips slipped away from him.

Sitting up, Eames licked his lips and ran a lazy hand to Arthur's cock, gripping the base and stroking up slowly. Arthur hissed and returned his hand to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly as he looked for oncoming traffic and then turned into the parking lot of the apartments where he lived.

"Can't keep your hands off my cock, can you?" Arthur chuckled, throwing Eames a quick glance before he parked, shutting the car off and sitting there, letting the Brit stroke his cock slowly. Breathing deeply, Arthur settled back against the seat and closed his eyes, feeling Eames gripping his cock softly and stroking it a bit harder.

Arthur let Eames stroke his cock for a few more minutes before he pushed the Brit's hand away and zipped himself up, groaning as he felt his cock straining against his briefs and pants. Eames pouted as Arthur straightened himself back up, and Arthur kissed him, long and hard before pulling away and smiling softly.

"You can do whatever you want to me once we're upstairs," Arthur whispered, running his knuckles down Eames' jaw slowly, watching him shiver softly. Nodding, Eames smiled and pulled away, opening the door and climbing out. He walked around the driver's side just as Arthur got out and slipped a hand into the Point Man's back pockets, pulling his body close.

"Anything, love?" Eames asked, voice hopeful as he watched Arthur nod, in the faint glow of the streetlight, before the Point Man's lips were against his own. The kiss was short and brief, ending in Arthur pulling away from Eames and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him to the building. Eames went willingly, his eyes on every piece of Arthur he could see; his cock pressing against his own pants, waiting to be let out and waiting for Arthur's attention.

"Anything," Arthur finally responded when they were inside, and he pulled Eames to the elevator; hitting the 'up' button, before pushing the Brit against the wall. There was a small thud as Eames collided with the wall, but neither of them paid attention as Arthur dropped his head, biting at Eames' neck and pressing himself against the Brit.

Their cocks ground together and Eames moaned out absentmindedly as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's neck, hand going straight for his hair. While Arthur bit and kissed his neck, Eames tugged on the Point Man's hair, causing him to bite harder and groan against his skin. Eames could feel himself growing painfully hard as Arthur's hips moved against his own.

Eames whimpered and gripped Arthur's hair harder just before the Point Man guided him into the open elevator, pushing him back against the wall. Pulling away, Arthur panted lightly and turned to the number pad next to the doors, hitting button number five before turning back to Eames. The Brit smiled at Arthur and leaned in, brushing his lips against the Point Man's slowly, causing him to shiver.

"Can't wait to get in my pants, love?" Eames whispered against Arthur's lips and smiled against them before pulling away, slipping his arms around the Point Man's waist. One hand rested lazily on Arthur's side while the other descended down, ending up on his ass. Eames pulled Arthur close, just to have their bodies pressed together in the tight space as the elevator stopped.

Once the doors opened, Arthur reluctantly pulled away and pulled Eames out of the elevator and down the hall, toward his apartment. While Arthur unlocked the door, Eames kissed his neck, biting at the skin and making the Point Man yelp curse words. Grinning, Eames backed off and leaned against the wall beside the door, watching Arthur as he fumbled with his keys.

"God damnit, you make me so nervous." Arthur chuckled as he found the right key and slid it into the lock, looking at Eames and winking. The Brit chewed on his bottom lip and smiled, following Arthur inside once the door was open.

After the door was shut, Eames grabbed Arthur by the lapels and pulled him in for another kiss, closing his eyes as he dropped his hands to the Point Man's hips. He pulled Arthur closer, close enough so that he could feel Arthur's chest moving against his own, and kissed him harder. Arthur moved his hands to Eames' hair, taking a handful and pulling gently as he parted his lips, allowing the Brit's tongue to invade his mouth.

Eames pushed his tongue against Arthur's, his hands slipping to the Point Man's pants once again, popping the button quickly and unzipping the fly in one fluid motion. As they kissed, Eames backed Arthur up to the arm of the couch, pushing his pants down before breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees. Looking up, Eames locked eyes with Arthur and smiled, pulling his pants down to his ankles before removing the Point Man's shoes.

"Eames," Arthur breathed out as he slowly ran his fingers through Eames' hair, watching as his shoes were thrown to the floor, and Eames tap the side of his leg, then sit back. Getting the hint, Arthur kicked his pants off and to the side, watching as Eames moved back in, running his hands along the Point Man's legs.

Arthur kept his eyes on Eames, watching as he stood up and bit his lip, running his hand along the inside of Arthur's jacket. Tugging it back, Eames started slowly peeling the fabric away from Arthur's body; pulling the sleeves down his arms until the jacket was off and tossing it onto the floor.

As Eames worked on removing his clothes, Arthur shut his eyes and rested his hands on the Brit's hips, fingers gripping the material of _his_ jacket. He listened to the soft, slow rhythm of Eames' breathing as he felt the man working on the buttons of his shirt. Breathing in deeply, Eames unbuttoned the last button on Arthur's shirt and peeled the thin fabric back, running a splayed hand up the Point Man's stomach. He could feel how warm Arthur was, even through the cotton of his tank-top, and swallowed hard; running his hand down and slipping it under the hem of the top.

"You are absolutely _stunning_, darling," Eames purred in Arthur's ear as he pressed a hand against the other man's stomach, feeling him shudder beneath the touch. Chuckling, Eames ran his hand up, thumb brushing along Arthur's stomach slowly as he removed the Point Man's shirt with his free hand, dropping it to the ground.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat at the sound of Eames' voice, and he swallowed hard, gripping the Brit's hips even rougher. His fingers dug into the fabric of Eames' jacket and he started peeling it away from his body, inhaling deeply as he felt fingernails digging into his chest. Eames laughed softly as he dropped his head; lips dancing along Arthur's collar bone as the Brit moved his hands down and gripped the hem of the tank-top.

Breathing in Arthur's scent, some fancy cologne, mixed with sweat and the stench of the restaurant they were just in, Eames closed his eyes and dragged his teeth along Arthur's clavicle, biting gently. The Point Man jumped slightly and heard Eames chuckle before feeling the Brit's teeth drag up to his should, biting even harder.

"Fuck, Eames." Arthur groaned through barred teeth and threw his head back, breathing harder than before as he worked, clumsily, on undoing Eames' pants. With a light chuckle, Eames pulled away and looked down, watching Arthur's hands as they fumbled with his fly.

"Need help, love?" Eames looked up and quirked a brow, grinning at Arthur as he ran a hand up the Point Man's side, pulling the tank-top up with it. Arthur looked at Eames through his eyelashes and blushed faintly, shaking his head as he pulled the Brit's zipper down. Smiling, Arthur unfastened the button of Eames' pants before pushing them down his thighs, nodding to the floor.

"Shoes off." Arthur commanded softly, slinking down to his knees as Eames did before, and pulling the Brit's pants down further. He helped Eames out of his shoes, tossing them to the side before removing his pants; sending them across the room with the rest of their clothing. Arthur stood up and grabbed Eames' lapels, before pushing the jacket back and off of the Brit's shoulders. The material fell away from Eames with ease and Arthur tossed it to the floor, smiling at Eames as he worked on his shirt.

Watching Arthur work on his shirt, Eames slipped a hand to the front of the Point Man's briefs, rubbing his half-hard cock through the soft, slightly damp fabric. When Eames' hand came in contact with his _covered_ cock, Arthur almost ripped the Brit's shirt off his body; almost tore it off and threw him on the couch, but he refrained.

Arthur finally undid the last button on Eames' shirt and ripped it off his body; pulling it down his arms and tossed it over his shoulder. Eames wore nothing under his dress shirt and Arthur bit back a moan as he moved his eyes along the Brit's torso; he was well-built and muscular, which Arthur loved too much for his own good.

Eames' body was tan, and he had hair across his chest, along with a small line of hair going from his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Arthur wasn't looking at the chest hair, the happy trail, or Eames' tanned skin; his attention was locked on the tattoos the Brit had. He had one on his right pec, a short phrase tattooed along his left collarbone, and another phrase on his right side, wrapping around to his stomach. Along with these, Arthur noticed a tattoo on each of Eames' biceps, one of which wrapped around the whole bicep, and he swallowed hard as he stared at the ink along the Brit's body.

"Like what you see, darling?" Eames chuckled and cupped Arthur's chin, gently tilting it up, smiling at the Point Man before dropping his hand. Tugging at the waistband of his boxers, Eames caught Arthur's eyes moving downward; his head staying still as his attention going to Eames' hand. Chuckling louder, Eames stepped away from Arthur and backed up, slipping his other hand to the opposite side of his waistband.

"Tease," Arthur breathed, reaching a hand down to his briefs, stroking his cock through the cotton, that was now _slightly_ wetter than before. His eyes were locked on Eames; glued to the hands that were now pulling the waistband away from his hips and down slightly. Swallowing hard, Arthur moved his hand to the band of his own briefs and slipped it in, shuddering as his fingertips brushed along his cock.

Eames watched Arthur's hand disappear down the front of his briefs and he bit his lip, pulling the front of his boxers down; his hard cock showing slightly. Watching Arthur's face, Eames could see the Point Man's eyes grow wide and he smirked, pulling the boxers down fully, freeing his cock. He slid the fabric down his legs before kicking it to the side and running a hand down his chest and stomach, stopping just inches from his cock.

"_Oh, god.._" Arthur moaned out, clamping his teeth down on his lower lip to keep from moaning any louder as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Stroking it slowly, Arthur's eyes moved up and down Eames' body; taking it all in before they ended up back on the Brit's cock, and Arthur moaned louder, the sound muffled by his lower lip.

"Hmm?" Eames slipped his hand down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and giving it a soft tug, watching Arthur's expression the whole time. He watched as the Point Man chewed on his lower lip, ground it between his teeth while stroking his cock in his briefs. "Why don't you show me what you're doing, love?" Eames smirked and took a step closer, his eyes dropping from Arthur's face to his lap, where the Point Man's hand was moving slowly.

Arthur looked up at Eames and blushed before dropping his gaze to his lap, playing idly with the waistband of his briefs. As he fumbled with the waistband, Arthur's eyes shot back up to Eames, who was grinning, and he swallowed hard.

"But you've already sucked it, why do you have to _see_ it, Eames?" Arthur sighed as he slipped his other hand out of the briefs and laid it on top of his lap. He watched as Eames rolled his eyes and sank to the floor, kneeling in front of Arthur.

"Because I want to actually _view_ what I'm working with, love," Eames grinned and ran his hands along Arthur's legs, resting them on each of his thighs. Looking up, Eames locked eyes with Arthur as he ran his fingers further up the Point Man's thigh, stopping at his hips and wrapping his fingertips around the waistband of his briefs.

Arthur looked down at Eames, feeling the band of his boxer briefs pull away from his skin and swallowed hard. He could feel the fabric moving down his hips and thighs, shivering at the touch of the cotton cascading down his skin. Biting his lip, Arthur studied Eames' eyes quietly, breathing softly as he felt his underwear slip past his cock and down to his knees.

Eames pulled the garment down further and let it drop around Arthur's ankles before his eyes were on the Point Man's cock. Swallowing hard, Eames moved his gaze, reluctantly, to Arthur's face just in time to see him blush.

"Why are you blushing, darling?" Eames chuckled softly under his breath as he stood, cupping Arthur's jaw softly, running his thumb along his bottom lip. Arthur shrugged and looked into Eames' eyes again before leaning in, pressing his lips to the Brit's for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Feeling Eames smiling against his mouth, Arthur wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and guided him backward. Eames complied, following each of Arthur's directions, until he felt the Point Man's lips slip from his own; snapping his eyes to watch Arthur walking backwards to a door.

Arthur had a grin on his face as he walked to the door and opened it, never breaking eye contact with Eames. Chewing at his bottom lip, Eames followed Arthur into his bedroom; watching as the Point Man turned on the light and walked to a King size bed in the middle of the room. As Arthur moved, Eames couldn't take his eyes off of him; he was mesmerized by the way the man moved, and he was captivated by how _beautiful_ Arthur looked naked.

Taking a step further into the room, Eames let his eyes wander over Arthur's body; admiring his lean body, his arms, hands, legs, lips, eyes, jaw line, and finally Eames' eyes locked back on Arthur's cock. Not wanting to stare, Eames look up at Arthur through his eyelashes and smiled, stepping closer to the Point Man.

"So, what do you enjoy, Arthur? Sexually, I mean." Eames cocked his head to the side, grinning at Arthur before seeing the familiar crimson creep over the Point Man's cheeks. The Brit would never get over how cute Arthur looked when he blushed, even when he was standing in front of him naked.

"Promise you won't judge me?" Arthur cleared his throat when he listened to the sound of his voice; it was cracking slightly, and a bit high-pitched. In that moment, he wondered again _why_ Eames had such an impact on him. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Arthur watched as the Brit shook his head and smiled.

Arthur nodded and walked to his dresser, opening the first drawer and pulling out three dark blue neckties. He shut the drawer and tossed the ties onto the bed, looking at Eames with a sheepish grin.

"So," Eames grabbed one of the ties and held it up, grinning at Arthur, "you like ties, sweetheart?" He watched as Arthur nodded and bit his bottom lip, gripping the foot of the bed. Chuckling, Eames nodded and crawled onto the bed, taking all the ties and placing them on his lap.

"Do you like tying someone up, or being the one constricted, love?" Eames fingered the silky ties slowly, his eyes locked on Arthur; watching as he relaxed and released his lip from between his teeth. The Point Man cleared his throat and sat on the bed in front of Eames, a tiny smile on his lips.

"I'd like to.. tie you up, if that's okay?" Arthur grabbed one of the ties and looked at Eames, who had an even bigger grin on his face. The Brit nodded and handed Arthur all of the ties and situated himself at the top of the bed.

"Here, or in another position, darling?" Eames was laying with his arms out, hands wrapped around the poles of the headboard, and legs spread slightly. Arthur was't paying much attention to what the Brit _said_, instead his eyes were locked on his cock again and he groaned loudly.

"Another position." Arthur pulled Eames into a sitting position and took hold of his wrists, wrapping them in the tie. While Arthur tied his wrists together, Eames watched his hands move and swallowed hard, feeling his cock throb in anticipation.

When Arthur finished binding Eames' wrists together, he moved behind the Brit and pushed him to his hands and knees. Sitting on his knees behind Eames, Arthur leaned over his body, draping another tie over the Brit's eyes and tying it snuggly behind his head.

"Comfortable?" Arthur whispered in Eames' ear as he ran a tie along his spine, feeling the Brit's body shiver underneath him. He listened to Eames whimper softly, and heard him whisper _yes_ before smiling and draping the other tie around his neck. "Good," Arthur fashioned the necktie into a make-shift leash and gave it a soft tug, listening to Eames moan.

"Very comfortable, love." Eames shut his eyes, despite already being blindfolded, and pushed his hips against Arthur. "Now will you please fuck me, I've been waiting for hours, darling." Chuckling, Eames wiggled his ass and felt Arthur tug on the tie, causing the Brit to moan out loudly. Arthur bit on his bottom lip and ran a hand down the side of Eames' body, finally ending up on his ass.

Giving Eames' ass a slap, Arthur smiled and leaned over to the side of the bed, opening the drawer of his nightstand. The Point Man retrieved a condom and a bottle of lube before sitting back up. He popped the cap on the lube and drizzled some on Eames' ass, rubbing it against his hole slowly. When Eames started moaning, Arthur pushed his middle finger inside of the Brit and heard him whimper loudly.

Arthur breathed deeply and slid his finger out, only to accompany it with a second; pushing the digits in all the way to the knuckle before separating them slowly. He felt Eames' body shudder, listening to the sounds coming out of his mouth, and grinned, finger-fucking the Brit a little faster.

"Fuck me, Arthur," Eames whimpered, leaning his head back and panting slightly, moving his hips back against the Point Man's hand. He heard Arthur chuckle and swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip, feeling Arthur's fingers scissoring him even more. Then Arthur's fingers left him, and Eames whined at the loss, panting harder as he waited for the Point Man to fuck him.

Arthur let go of the tie, letting it fall against Eames' back as he opened the condom wrapped and removed the rubber. Working quickly, Arthur slid the condom over his cock, making sure it was on snuggly before pouring more lube on Eames' hole. He tossed the bottle on the bed beside him and grabbed the Brit's hips, lining the head of his cock up with Eames' ass before pushing in slowly, listening to the noises Eames made.

"_Oh, fuck_," Eames moaned out, dipping his head as he pushed his hips against Arthur's, wanting the entire length of the Point Man's cock inside of him. Arthur kept pushing into Eames, gripping his hips rougher as he felt the Brit's muscles wrap around his cock. Moaning at the tight, warm heat that surrounded his cock, Arthur pushed until he hit Eames' prostate, causing the man to scream out.

Swallowing hard, Arthur pulled his cock out half way before slamming into Eames; fingers digging into the Brit's skin as Arthur leaned over, biting his shoulder gently. Eames pushed his hips back against Arthur's in a slow rhythm and breathed heavily, grabbing at the bed sheet in front of him. Soon Arthur was pumping in and out of Eames in a fast, rough pace as he reached up, grabbing the end of the tie around Eames' neck and pulling gently.

Eames' head dropped back, allowing Arthur full access to his neck and he felt teeth drag along his skin. While he got fucked, and teased, by Arthur, Eames felt his own cock throb painfully; waiting to be touched. He tried dropping his chest down onto the bed, but Arthur kept him in place by pulling on the tie harder. Moaning louder, Eames pushed back roughly against Arthur, causing the man to groan and bite his ear and tug on it.

"Fuck, Eames," Arthur panted as he straightened up, one hand on Eames' hip, the other wrapped up in the tie and yanking it every so often. He could feel Eames' muscles tightening around his cock, which sent him closer and closer to his orgasm. So, he fucked the Brit harder, fingers digging into Eames' hip hard enough to bruise as Arthur slammed his cock into him.

"I'm going to cum, Eames.." Arthur mumbled as he dropped the tie again and placed his hand on Eames' shoulder. The Brit moaned louder than before as Arthur fucked him harder; listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin before the Point Man groaned out, his hips jerking forward as his orgasm took over.

Arthur's grip on Eames' shoulder and hip didn't let up until he came down from his orgasm, slowly riding it out by moving his hips, fucking the Brit softly. Pulling out, Arthur slipped the condom off and tossed it onto the floor, not worried about it at the moment.

"Arthur, love," Eames moaned out as he attempted to roll over onto his back, but Arthur was in the way. The Point Man laughed and allowed the Brit to roll over, then positioned himself between Eames' knees.

"Yes?" Arthur was almost breathless as he looked down at Eames and his hard cock. Grinning, he leaned down and traced the head with his tongue, feeling Eames shiver under his touch. Closing his eyes, Arthur took the head of the Brit's cock in his mouth and sucked slowly, grazing his teeth just barely over the sensitive skin, eliciting a low whimper from Eames.

"I'm going to cum if you keep d-d-doing that, darling.." Eames stuttered slightly as he moved his bound hands down to Arthur's head. Grabbing a handful of the Point Man's hair, Eames arched his back as he felt Arthur take his entire cock down his throat. That was enough to make Eames cum, and he groaned loudly, giving Arthur a slight warning before cumming down the Point Man's throat.

Arthur cleaned Eames up, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste of him, and pulled his mouth off the Brit's cock. He looked down; Eames was lying there, panting and sweaty with the tie still covering his eyes, the other around his neck, and his wrists still tied together. Chuckling, Arthur began untying Eames' wrists and dropped the tie to the floor, before pulling the blindfold off the Brit's head.

Eames looked at Arthur and sat up, kissing him slowly and running his tongue along the Point Man's bottom lip, tasting himself. Groaning, Eames pulled away and removed the tie from around his neck, smiling at Arthur.

"That was one hell of a first night, darling." Eames still had a smile on his face, and his breathing was returning to normal. Arthur nodded and ducked his head, kissing Eames softly before falling back against the bed, laying his arms across the pillows.

"You can sleep in here, if you want.." Arthur muttered, shrugging his shoulders lightly before smiling at Eames, who looked reluctant. With a sigh, Eames nodded and smiled back at Arthur before crawling up and laying beside him.

Arthur and Eames laid in the silence together for a while; neither man saying a word, or making a noise. In the comfortable silence, Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames and kissed him, once more, before closing his eyes. Neither man would admit that, in that moment, they were falling for each other; Arthur had noticed it hours ago, and Eames was just figuring it out. As Arthur held Eames close, both men fell asleep; Arthur to the thought of being with the Brit, and Eames with the thought of how unprofessional it was for him to fall for his buyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others - I kind of zoned out while updating and it took me a few days to come back around.

Sunlight flooded the room, followed by the sounds of car engines, and the occasional horn, stirring Arthur from his sleep. Breathing in deeply, the Point Man turned, hands groping for Eames, who _had_ been beside him all night long, only to find the space on the bed was empty. Arthur sat up, blinking rapidly at the light and groaned, tossing the blankets off his legs before stepping onto the floor.

Arthur stretched, and scratched his head, while walking to his dresser, opening the second drawer before retrieving a pair of boxer briefs. He slipped them on, snapped the waistband against his hips and walked to the door, opening it and getting hit was the smell of breakfast. With a smile on his face, Arthur walked through the living room, and entered the kitchen, jaw dropping at the image in front of him; Eames was standing at the stove in just his boxers, a spatula in one hand, and the other wrapped around the handle of a skillet.

"Morning." Arthur called out, watching as Eames turned, his lips curling into a warm smile before his attention turned back to the pan. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Arthur took in all the smells; there was the strong smell of coffee above everything else, that mixed in with the smell of eggs and bacon. Arthur's stomach growled as he took a spot nex to Eames, watching as he pushed scrambled eggs around the skillet and hummed softly.

"You can cook?" There was a hint of shock in Arthur's voice, and he heard Eames laugh softly - which made his heart throb - before the Brit's eyes were on the Point Man.

"What did you expect, love? To get someone who only knew how to fuck? I'm not popular _just_ because I'm a great lay, dar-" Eames stopped when he noticed Arthur's eyes drop, and saw him draw his lip between his teeth. Mentally screaming at himself to keep his mouth shut, Eames clicked the stove off and turned, planting a kiss on Arthur's shoulder.

Neither of them spoke for well over a minute; Eames just kept his lips pressed against Arthur's shoulder, while absentmindedly running his fingers over the Point Man's hip. When Arthur pulled away to open the cabinet, Eames turned back to the skillet, pushing the eggs around once more, even though they were done.

Arthur removed two plates, along with two coffee mugs, and shut the cabinet door, turning to the table. He set the plates down, along with the cups, and turned to Eames, smiling softly at him before walking behind the Brit, making his way to the coffee maker. Arthur listened to Eames hum as he grabbed the coffee pot and turned, watching Eames plating the food, before going behind him; filling the coffee mugs.

"It looks good," Arthur commented as he put the coffee pot back and turned, watching Eames as he sat down, a small smile on his lips. Sighing heavily, Arthur joined him and fixed his coffee, dumping sugar, creamer, and milk into it before stirring the mixture and turning to his breakfast.

They ate quietly, the only noises coming from Arthur as he bit into the eggs Eames had made. They were somehow better than _any_ the Point Man had ever had, and he moaned when he tasted them, getting a grin from Eames. While Arthur ate, he wondered how he would tell Eames how he was feeling; wondered how the Brit would react, and suddenly he was worried about Eames not feeling the same way.

"Do you have to work today, love?" Eames asked before draining his cup of all remaining liquid and setting it back on the table, licking his lips slowly. Arthur looked up from the few scraps of bacon and eggs left on his plate and nodded, dropping his head again, devouring the rest of his food.

"I do, I should be getting ready to go soon." Arthur sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate and grabbing his mug, lifting it to his lips and taking a long sip. There was still coffee left in the bottom and Arthur made a face, setting the cup back on the table. When his eyes moved up, Arthur saw Eames chewing on the side of his lips, fingers running around the rim of his cup.

"I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Eames started, his eyes moving from the coffee mug, to Arthur's face, "if I could borrow the car. I need some things from my apartment, like clothes, and my toothbrush.." Eames chuckled and dropped his hands onto his lap, folding them.

Arthur nodded, a smile on his lips before he stood, stretching and scratching his lower abdomen, groaning as his nails grazed over his skin. Eames bit his lip again, watching Arthur's show, and swallowed hard, his eyes on the Point Man's hips.

"Sure, I'll get Cobb to swing by and pick me up." Arthur leaned in and kissed Eames softly; running his tongue along the Brit's bottom lip before he pulled away, grinning. Breathing deeply, Eames closed his eyes and smiled, listening to Arthur's footsteps as he walked down the hall, and to the bathroom.

Sighing, Eames stood and gathered the dishes, setting them on the counter before he turned the water on. He put a stopper in the drain and let the sink fill with hot water before adding a few drops of dish soap. The bubbles quickly filled the sink, along with the water, and Eames turned the faucet so it was above the second sink and let it fill as he started washing dishes, dropping them into the other sink.

As Eames washed dishes, Arthur climbed into the shower, letting the hot water fall over his body as he leaned back against the shower wall. He stood like that for a moment, running his hands over his body as water rained over him. Grabbing the soap, Arthur quickly washed off and let the water wash away the suds, before dropping his head, getting his hair nice and wet. He shampooed it, rinsed all the bubbles out, and shut the water off, before stepping out of the shower.

Arthur grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist, and using the other to dry his hair as he walked out of the door. Eames was walking toward the bedroom just as the Point Man emerged from the bathroom, and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on Arthur. Watching drops of water fall, from Arthur's hair, and land on the Point Man's body caused Eames to bite his lip even harder than before and swallow hard. Arthur gave the Brit a grin as he walked toward the bedroom, dropping the towel he was using on his hair, into the hamper.

Eames followed slowly, his eyes locked on Arthur's back and shoulders, groaning internally as he walked through the door. Arthur was standing at his dresser, pulling out a tie, along with socks and another pair of briefs, before setting them on the bed. Eames watched, bending to pick up his shirt, fumbling around on the floor until his fingers hit the soft fabric.

"You might want to leave before Cobb gets here," Arthur walked to his closet and opened the doors, eyes falling on a variety of dress shirts and pants. He picked out a light blue dress shirt, along with one of the _many_ pairs of black pants he owned, before shutting the closet doors again. When he turned, Eames was standing by the bed, his clothes piled into his arms, and a smile on his face.

"I was planning on it, love." Eames winked at Arthur before pulling last night's clothes on, something he _wouldn't_ do, if the circumstances were different. He was buttoning his shirt while watching Arthur dry off, suddenly envious of the towel, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I shoved my under shirt under the couch last night. I felt too hot with it on, along with the shirt and jacket."

Arthur nodded as he pulled his own clothes on, leaving his shirt unbuttoned as he walked to the hamper and dropped the towel him. He stepped closer to Eames, lifting his hand and leaning in, brushing his lips against the Brit's slowly. Eames responded with a soft whimpering noise, and shivered, his hands clutching Arthur's shirt.

"I have to call Cobb, so go, Mr. Eames." Arthur kissed Eames once more before walking out of the room and into the living room. He made his way to the table beside the door, where he kept his keys and cell-phone, grabbing both before turning, watching Eames walk out of the bedroom.

Walking to the end of the couch, Eames stooped down, grabbing his shoes before sitting in the chair, pulling them on and lacing them tight. He also grabbed his jacket, that was draped over the back of the couch, and yanked it on as he walked to Arthur. The Point Man dropped the keys in his hand and smiled.

"I'll see you later - with dinner made, hopefully." Eames winked before opening the door and walking out, leaving Arthur behind. As he walked down the hall, Eames thought about the night before, and what he had said to Arthur in the kitchen minutes before. Sighing, Eames walked to the elevator and hit the 'down' button, waiting for the doors to open, while Arthur stayed back; dialing Cobb's number.

Eames stepped into the elevator, hitting a button that would take him to the lower level, his mind still on Arthur. For some reason, unknown to Eames and Arthur themselves, they were falling for each other; each at their own pace, and Arthur just happened to be falling faster. He stood beside the door, his heart thudding as Eames walked out, even though he _knew_ he'd be back.

Arthur had gotten Cobb to agree to pick him up, and hung up on the Extractor, dropping his phone into his pocket before walking around the apartment. He had ten minutes to kill, so he dropped onto the couch, picking up a magazine from the coffee table and thumbing through it. Sighing, Arthur dropped the magazine back onto the table and looked around for his shoes, grabbing them after a minute of searching, and slipping them on.

Falling back against the couch, Arthur closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Cobb to show. As he waited, the Point Man thought about Eames; thought about the color of his eyes, the stubble on his jaw, and the numerous tattoos he had. Swallowing hard, Arthur fidgeted on the couch and kept thinking of the ways Eames was _perfect_ - he was smart, he was a good cook (so far) and he made Arthur smile, which was hard to do now a days.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when he heard heavy knocking on the door; his eyes snapped open as he jumped up, almost _running_ to the door and pulling it open. Cobb was standing in the hallway, his eyebrow cocked as he slowly looked Arthur over. Sighing, Arthur grabbed his house keys from the table, along with his briefcase, and pushed Cobb out of the way; shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"You look.." Cobb started, a snort of laughter coming from his throat before he cleared it. "You look tired - you sure you can work today?" As Cobb spoke, the two men headed for the elevator; Arthur kept his hands in his pockets, and his mouth shut. The elevator doors opened and the men walked in, Cobb hitting the button that sent them to the first level.

"I'm fine, just stayed up all night working on plans for the job." Arthur lied smoothly, turning to smile at Cobb before his eyes were back on the numerous buttons in front of him. The light jumped from one button to the next - _four, three, two_ - until it hit _one _and they heard a pinging noise just before the doors slid open.

"Okay," Cobb said, lifting his hands, as if he were surrendering to Arthur, and walked out of the elevator, hearing the Point Man's footsteps follow. Neither of them spoke while they walked outside and to Cobb's car; nor did they speak as they got into the car.

"Arthur, how come you never talk about Eames?" Cobb broke the silence, just before the engine roared to life, and Arthur stared out his window. He wanted to tell Cobb about Eames; he didn't want to keep his lover a secret forever, which would be impossible. Arthur just didn't know the right time to tell Cobb - to tell Ariadne and the others they worked with.

"He's an old friend, Dom - even before you and I met." Arthur turned to smile at Cobb once more and watched as the Extractor nodded his head. The ride to their impromptu office - which was really just a building Cobb's family owned - was quiet and uneventful; for Arthur, the trip was filled with thoughts of Eames and thoughts of how to break his news to his co-workers.

Before Arthur knew it, Cobb was pulling into the parking lot and shutting the car off, pulling him back into reality. Sighing, Arthur climbed out of the car and grabbing his briefcase, slinging it over his shoulder as he shut the door. He didn't wait for Cobb before entering the abandoned building, greeted by Ariadne, Yusuf, and a strange man in a suit.

"Arthur," Ariadne smiled as she locked her eyes on the Point Man and Arthur returned the gesture, dropping into a chair beside the Architect. Setting his bag on the table, Arthur eyed the man beside him and offered him a brief smile, which went un-returned. Arthur sighed and leaned back, listening to Cobb's footsteps quickly approaching and waited for the Extractor to sit before straightening up in his chair.

"Arthur, this is Mr. Benjamin, our client." Cobb's voice was calm and even as he dropped a manila file folder in front of Arthur. "That folder contains everything about our subject - I suggest you flip through it as we discuss the job." Cobb barely tipped his head before turning to their client and leaving Arthur to run his fingers over the folder.

Cobb and Mr. Benjamin - if that was his _legitimate_ name - began talking as Arthur pulled the folder off the table and on to his lap. A part of him didn't want to open the folder, but he knew he had to; it was either obey and keep his job, or rebel and risk losing it. Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed and opened the folder slowly, holding it against his chest as his eyes scanned the papers clipped inside.

Arthur's eyes went straight to the name of their subject, and he saw one word - _Sonji_ - and raised his eyebrows. He didn't know if that was just a first name, or a last name, and sighed, letting his eyes scan the page more. Everything was in order; Sonji's date of birth, hometown, his previous means of living and his current known address.

It wasn't until Arthur looked at the second page, that his heart dropped and he immediately regretted opening the file. Behind the page of Sonji's background, was a picture of the man; the same man that he'd bought Eames off of. Before Arthur could think, he threw the folder down, causing Cobb and their client to stop their conversation and stare at him.

"I need air." Arthur pushed his chair back and walked away from the table, breathing in deeply. When Arthur stepped outside, he leaned back against the exterior wall and laid his head back against the cool brick.

They were going to extract information from the man he'd bought Eames from, which meant that Cobb and Ariadne would probably find out about Eames. That thought made Arthur groan and sent his mind reeling; thinking of ways to try and keep Cobb from that job.

"It's useless," Arthur whispered and lifted his hands, running them down his face slowly. As he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, Arthur heard a movement beside him and snapped his attention down.

"What's useless?" Ariadne was standing next to Arthur, a confused look on her face as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Swallowing hard, Arthur bit his bottom lip and put a hand on Ariadne's arm, pulling her away from the door, further down the building's wall.

"Promise me you will _not_ tell Cobb?" Arthur's voice revealed how panicked he was, and he stared into Ariadne's eyes, silently pleading with her. The Architect nodded and put her hand on Arthur's arm, in an attempt to try and calm him. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes, keeping them tightly shut before opening them slowly.

"The subject," Arthur started, making his voice as low as possible so Cobb wouldn't over-hear, "is a man that I recently purchased something from.." A low chuckle came from Arthur's throat as he dropped his hand from Ariadne's arm and pulled away from her touch.

"What did you buy from a guy that sells men like they're furniture?" Ariadne looked up at Arthur, her forehead furrowed in confusion, and he groaned loudly, snapping his mouth shut. It took Arthur a moment to collect his thoughts, to _prepare_ what he was going to tell his co-worker, and when he was alright he sighed again, leaning down.

"You know Eames?" Ariadne nodded in answer to Arthur's question and the Point Man felt like he could rip his hair out. "He's a male prostitute - only this man, Sonji, calls them '_male companions'_" Arthur did air-quotes to emphasis how ridiculous it sounded and chuckled, the noise dry and lacking humor.

Ariadne's eyes grew wide as she stared at Arthur, her jaw going slack as she shook her head back and forth slowly. Another chuckle escaped Arthur's lips, and this time it sounded as if Arthur were going insane, and he nodded his head, lifting his hands to his hair.

"Yeah, but.." Arthur leaned back against the wall again, his eyes on the sky. "It's not like that anymore. After one night - _one night_, Ariadne - I'm having these feelings that I _know_ I shouldn't have. I know that sounds crazy, and insane, but I can't help but think - what if Cobb finds out about Eames? What if he's in Sonji's mind, as a projection?" Arthur dropped his eyes back to the Architect, who stood still, her face still painted with shock.

"Say something. Anything, please," Arthur whispered, chuckling nervously as he dropped his hands to his legs, fingering his slacks. He heard Ariadne take a deep breath and watched as she walked in front of him, a grin spreading across her face.

"I knew something was going on between you two, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The way you look at him, Arthur..." Ariadne paused and drew in another breath. "It's like the way I look at Cobb, when I don't think he's even paying attention to me." This time it was Ariadne who lifted a hand to her hair, twisting a strand around her finger and tugging it like some school girl would when talking to a boy she liked.

"So.. you.." Arthur scrambled to get a _functioning_ sentence out of his mouth and heard Ariadne laugh, the sound only reminding the Point Man of Eames' laugh. "You're not going to judge me for paying for Eames - even though, at this point, it's much more than that?" The words came out lightening fast, but Ariadne seemed to catch them; she nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I don't judge you. Although, I think you could have gone about this in a _completely_ different way - you know, buying sex is tacky." The Architect chuckled and gave Arthur a slight push toward the door. "I won't tell Cobb, I promise. And if Eames shows up in your dreams - we'll tell him he's one of your projections."

"That won't work, but thank you, Ariadne." Arthur smiled before they both walked through the doors and back to the table. Cobb was glaring at Arthur with one of his famous _'Are you trying to fuck this job up?_' looks and Arthur just ignored it, slumping back down into his seat.

"My apologies, Mr. Benjamin - I felt as if I were going to get sick, and I needed to step out." Arthur flashed the man a smile, which seemed to warm him up, and Mr. Benjamin nodded, returning the smile. "Now, if you could tell me... Why are we extracting this man?" Arthur opened the folder again, folding the top page back to Sonji's picture and pointing at it.

"He has one of the best men in the industry working for him, and I'd like that name." Arthur nodded and let the top page fall back in line before clasping his hands together, his eyes on the client.

"Mr. Benjamin, I can assure you that you have come to the right team. Cobb is an excellent extractor, and Ariadne is one of the brightest architects I've ever had the pleasure of working with." Arthur smiled at the client and he nodded back, his own smile growing wider as he extended his hand to the Point Man. Dropping his hand, Arthur placed it in Mr. Benjamin's and they shook slowly. From the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Cobb staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

* * *

For the next hour, forty six minutes, and twelve seconds they all hashed out a plan for the extraction - setting a date, setting a _plan_ on how to access the information and working on the details of money. Mr. Benjamin had left, leaving Cobb, Ariadne, Yusuf, and Arthur behind to fix the kinks in their plans.

"Why would someone buy a male prostitute?" Cobb asked when their client's car pulled away from the building and everyone but Arthur had laughed. Instead, Arthur took a deep breath and refrained from screaming his secret at Cobb and gathered his things.

"What's the matter with you, Arthur?" Cobb asked, his voice harsh as he put a hand on Arthur's arm, pulling it slightly. Rolling his eyes, Arthur yanked his arm from Cobb's hold and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and not feeling well. If you no longer need me, I'd like to go home." Arthur's brow raised slightly as he stared at Cobb, who shook his head and turned away from Arthur. Nodding, Arthur turned his back on the team and walked to the door, getting half-way there before realizing he didn't have his car.

"Ariadne," Arthur turned, walking back to the table, his eyes on the Architect's. "Can you give me a ride home? Cobb drove me today - I let a... _friend_ borrow my car." Arthur bit his bottom lip and hitched the strap of his briefcase higher on his shoulder, feeling the bag hit his hip.

"Sure." Ariadne smiled and gathered her own things, throwing the strap of her purse over her head before waving to Yusuf and walking outside with Arthur. As soon as they stepped out the door, Arthur drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, allowing Ariadne to lead him to her car. He didn't say anything; just listened to the soft thud of his shoes hitting the concrete mixing with the sounds of the city.

"Eames has your car?" Ariadne broke the silence as the two of them stopped at her car - nothing fancy, just a small four-door sedan - and she unlocked the doors. Arthur sighed and nodded his head, a smile forming on his lips at the mention of Eames.

"He needed to get some of his things," Arthur muttered as he opened his door and climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door when he was settled. Ariadne followed suit and Arthur heard the engine turn over and leaned his head against the headrest. "I have him for thirteen more days," the Point Man paused and made a face, chuckling lightly. "That's in incredibly poor taste, isn't it?"

Arthur turned his head in time to see Ariadne shake her head and smile while she put the car in gear and took off onto the street. Arthur felt better after telling Ariadne about Eames and he didn't feel _as_ bad as he did for keeping it all a secret. Sighing contently, Arthur turned his head and watched the world fly by past his window, thinking of Eames and how was at home - _waiting_ for Arthur, and the Point Man felt his heart thud quickly.

"You're falling in love with him," Ariadne broke the silence once more as she stopped at a stop light, her eyes on Arthur, a smile taking over her face. The Point Man huffed and turned to look at her, casting a skeptical look over the Architect even though both his head and _heart_ told him that she was right.

"No, I'm not. I'm just fond of him, in the 'I want to date him,' sense, Ariadne." Arthur chuckled, watching Ariadne turn her attention back to the street in front of them before the car was moving once again.

"Okay, whatever you say. And in a year, or more, we'll all be getting invitations to yours and Eames' wedding." Ariadne teased, but Arthur couldn't help but wonder if she was right about it all - not just about him _falling_ for Eames. He sighed again and pushed the thoughts from his mind, only to be replaced with thoughts of Eames, sitting at home, just waiting for Arthur to return. The thought made Arthur antsy and _all_ he wanted was to get home faster so he could see the Brit; hear his voice, see his smile, and feel his touch.

* * *

Exactly twenty-seven minutes, and _countless_ red lights, later Ariadne and Arthur were pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Arthur almost jumped out of the car before Ariadne parked, his hand tapping against the door handle. The Architect noticed Arthur's sporadic finger-tapping and giggled.

"Go, Arthur; he's waiting for you." She winked at Arthur before he smiled back, nodding and hopping out of the car. He walked around the front of the vehicle and waved at Ariadne before disappearing through the door, watching the Architect backing out from the corner of his eye.

There was almost a spring in Arthur's step as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button, watching the light flash from one number to the other; indicating what level it was on as it descended to the main lobby. When it appeared and the doors opened, Arthur let everyone else exit the elevator before he climbed in, pushing the number five button and watching the doors shut.

The elevator ride was too slow for Arthur and he found himself growing impatient, tapping his foot against the floor of the elevator. As he traveled up, Arthur thought about what Ariadne had said about him falling in love with Eames, and them getting married in a few years. The thought made Arthur huff out a soft laugh, shaking his head as the elevator stopped. The whole _thought_ that Eames would marry a man like Arthur - a man who was clearly out of Eames' league - was absurd, and asinine.

Still, Arthur couldn't help but think about it; couldn't help but think that _maybe_ he and Eames's relationship would go somewhere, someday, in the future. The doors opened and Arthur stepped out, walking down the hall toward his apartment, a smile on his face as he unlocked the door. He knew that Eames was behind the door; waiting, and possibly equally excited to see Arthur as he was to see Eames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** None, except for use of a sex toy.  
**A/N: **I'm glad you are all enjoying this story, and I wanted to thank you for the kind reviews/words. I hope you _continue_ to enjoy it, and I hope I don't disappoint.**  
**

* * *

Arthur spent three days with Eames, doing everything imaginable - they would lay in bed for hours, just _touching_ each other, not even fucking. Other days, they would sit in the living room, with the television muted, talking about themselves. That's when Arthur learned that Eames was much more than a male prostitute; he was _well_ educated, and had traveled the world, multiple times.

In midst of all the other facts Arthur learned, he also found out that Eames' real name was _once_ Robert, but he had his last name legally changed to his first; giving himself one name, and one only. Arthur laughed at that, making a joke about Eames being like Prince, and the Brit had laughed along with him, filling Arthur's tiny apartment with low, gruff laughter.

The story of how Eames got into prostitution also came up - not because Arthur had _asked_, but because Eames wanted him to know everything about him. So, Arthur sat in front of Eames, his hand stroking the Brit's slowly as he listened to the other man's story.

"I was in my third year of University; to become a lawyer," Eames rolled his eyes, chuckling as he stopped Arthur's hand and laced their fingers together. "My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps - become a Criminal Lawyer, marry some woman, and have two-point-five kids. But, my parents stopped funding for my schooling when they found out that I had cheated on my fiancé, with another man." Laughing again, Eames looked down at his and Arthur's joined hands, running the pad of his thumb along the Point Man's skin.

"I couldn't pay for school so I was forced to dropout, try and get a job.." Eames sighed and brought Arthur's hand to his lips, brushing them along his skin, causing him to shiver. "When I was twenty-five, I found Sonji. He told me I was good-looking, and I was just the kind of man he was looking for. I went along, because I was in _desperate_ need for cash and he said the work was easy - so why would I pass that up? Long story short, I was twenty-six when I had my first customer, and it's been seven years since I started.." Eames' voice died out and Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of him, even when he'd stopped talking.

"Have you tried going back? Finishing college and going to law school?" Arthur lifted his free hand to brush his fingertips along Eames' jaw softly, noticing that the stubble on his skin was longer than it had been almost a week ago. As he ran his fingers along Eames' facial hair, Arthur heard him chuckle and lifted his eyes, locking them on the Brit's.

"It's not that easy, love," Eames sighed, moving his hand to Arthur's hip and pulling him closer, until their knees were touching. "Do you know how much money I make, Arthur?" Arthur shook his head, dropping his eyes to his lap, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"I can make twenty thousand in one month, depending on the guys that come in, and what they want. The price you're paying? That's the highest I've had for an extended-stay, darling." Eames chuckled and leaned in, brushing his lips along Arthur's ear. "The truth is, love," Eames whispered, closing his eyes slowly, "I would much rather be here, with you, than go back to that hell hole, having sex with strange men just so I can afford to _live_, but I can't."

Arthur swallowed hard, feeling his heart thud as Eames spoke, but he nodded his head, breathing in deeply. Pulling away, Arthur forced a smile at Eames and leaned in, taking hold of his lips and kissing the Brit as hard as he could. Eames responded with a moan and laid back on the couch, pulling Arthur on top of him, wrapping his arms around the Point Man's neck.

As they kissed, Arthur tried not to count the amount of days he had left, _tried_ not to count the hours, the minutes, the _seconds_ he had left with Eames. Instead, he focused all his energy on kissing Eames, prying his lips open and shoving his tongue in the Brit's mouth. Every action Arthur made caused Eames to moan into their kiss and push his hips against the Point Man, grinding roughly.

Arthur put one hand on Eames' hips, while the other wrapped around his neck, fingers curling just under the Brit's ear, tilting his head back. Pulling away, Arthur dropped his lips to Eames' neck and kissed down the front of his throat, feeling his neck vibrate slightly as Eames moaned. Arthur chuckled and gently nibbled at Eames' Adam's apple, causing the Brit to shudder and gasp out, fingers grasping Arthur's shirt tightly.

"I'd like you to do something for me, Eames.." Arthur whispered softly against Eames' skin, pressing their hips together, feeling the Brit's hard cock slide against his own. There was a low, needy noise coming from Eames' throat as he threw his head back, arching against Arthur.

"I bought you something earlier today," Arthur's lips danced along Eames' increasingly sweaty skin as his fingers dragged along the other side of his neck. Sucking in a deep breath, Eames whimpered softly, not used to Arthur being _this_ dominant or teasing, and chewed on his bottom lip as he heard Arthur speak again.

"It's in my bedroom, still in the box. Do you want to see what it is?" Eames nodded his head, moaning out in answer to Arthur's question, listening to him chuckle. Arthur pulled away and stood up, pulling Eames to his feet before leading him back into his bedroom. He was hard, throbbing against the front of his slacks, but he knew that once Eames saw his gift - he would _only_ get harder.

"What did you get me, darling?" Eames whispered in a breathless voice as they entered the room and Arthur shut the door behind him, looking at Eames with a mischievous grin. That grin made Eames swallow hard and walk to the bed, sitting on the edge; his eyes locked on Arthur as he walked to the closet.

"Just something for you to have when I'm at work, especially tomorrow, when I'm gone all day.." Arthur opened the closet door, bent down and grabbed a rectangular box, tucking it under his arm as he shut the door. With a smile on his face, Arthur turned to Eames and held the box out, watching the Brit bite his bottom lip, his eyes grazing over the box slowly.

"Open it." Arthur urged as he sat on the bed in front of Eames, watching as he lifted the top off the box, his eyes growing wide. For a second, Eames chuckled and shook his head before he lifted his gift out of the box.

"You didn't.." Eames whispered, holding a nine-inch dildo in his hands, fingers smoothing over the rubber as he heard Arthur chuckle. When he looked back up, he saw that Arthur was smiling and shoving the box off the bed and onto the floor.

"I want you to try it out, Eames." Arthur leaned forward, slowly undoing Eames' shirt and pushing it open, smiling at the Brit. Biting his lip harder, Eames dropped the rubber cock onto the bed and stood, undoing his slacks and yanking them down, along with his boxers. Arthur moaned as he saw Eames' hard cock and refrained from reaching out and touching him.

"Have fun." Arthur stood and kissed Eames slowly before walking to the corner of the room, dropping into his chair. As he settled against the back of the chair, Arthur undid the button of his slacks and unzipped his fly, wiggling his pants down until they settled around his ankles. Looking up, Arthur watched as Eames settled onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs spread; giving Arthur full-view of his long, hard cock, and his ass.

"Mmm, so sexy.." Arthur muttered as he slipped a hand into his briefs and gave his own cock a few strokes, his eyes locked on the show before him. Eames took a deep breath and leaned over, opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. When he fell back against the pillows, his eyes locked on Arthur and he moaned, watching the Point Man stroking his cock, a thin layer of fabric keeping it concealed.

With a throaty whine, Eames slicked lube over the length of his new toy before moving his fingers down, spreading the thin, warm liquid over his ass. Eames swallowed hard and lifted himself up, pressing the head of the dildo against his entrance, pushing it slowly and wincing as his muscles stretched to accommodate the size.

"Fuck.." Eames drew out, tilting his head back and chewing on the inside of his cheek as he pushed the fake cock in deeper, slipping one hand to his cock, stroking it slowly. As Eames slipped the toy in his ass, he could hear Arthur moaning from across the room, and opened his eyes; his gaze landing on Arthur, with his briefs down, stroking his cock slowly.

Swallowing hard, Eames pushed the final inches of the dildo inside of himself and moaned loudly when the tip hit his prostate. He gripped his cock harder when he cried out and shut his eyes again, breathing evenly as he started fucking himself with his gift; moaning and groaning each time he pulled out and shoved it back in.

"That's it, Eames; fuck yourself nice and rough." Arthur barely moaned out the command as he watched Eames push the dildo in harder, listening to the man _scream_ out. It was almost too much for Arthur to take; he was _painfully_ hard and watching this gorgeous man fuck himself with a sex toy. Watching Eames stroke his cock, while fucking himself with his toy, made Arthur grip his own throbbing cock harder; stroking up and down, slowly.

Eames clenched his muscles around the dildo and pushed his hips against it, fucking it slowly as he stroked his cock; feeling his knees shake before he fell against the bed. Wiggling his ass against the dildo, Eames gripped his cock harder and stroked faster, moaning and breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered open and landed on Arthur, who had his shirt lifted up as his hand flew up and down his cock. The image of Arthur stroking his cock sent a shock up Eames' spine and he arched his back, slamming the dildo into his ass again, moaning Arthur's name loudly.

"Eames, oh fuck.." Arthur breathed out, reluctantly shutting his eyes as he felt his entire body shudder; his balls tightened and he suddenly felt weak. He knew he was getting close, so he snapped his eyes open, locking them on Eames once more, jerking even harder. Arthur watched as Eames sat up on his knees, with his backside facing him, and started riding the dildo slowly; slamming his hips down against it.

That's all it took for Arthur to let loose; he grunted Eames' name as his hand flew up and down his cock, his balls tightening once more before shooting cum all over his hand and stomach. Eames heard Arthur grunt and stroked his own cock harder, feeling his orgasm slowly creeping up on him, until he slammed down, roughly, against the dildo. The tip of the toy hit Eames' prostate, causing him to arch his back as his orgasm blind-sided him. His vision blurred as he came all over Arthur's sheets, panting and slumping forward, body going limp as he moaned, feeling his orgasm subside.

Moments later, Eames felt the dildo slip out of his ass and he moaned, writhing against the bed at the sudden loss. Arthur chuckled and kissed Eames' back softly, kissing up until he reached the Brit's neck, nipping his skin gently. Feeling Arthur's teeth against his skin, Eames shuddered and swallowed hard, rolling onto his back, eyes open to look at Arthur.

"Take a shower with me," Arthur whispered, running his fingers along Eames' chest, his lips inches away from the Brit's. He could feel Eames' soft breath hitting his lips and Arthur licked them slowly, dragging his nails along Eames' side.

"Can't we just sleep, darling?" Eames sighed, the smallest hint of smile on his lips as he lifted a hand, running his fingers through Arthur's hair. The Point Man shook his head and turned his head, kissing Eames' wrist before biting it gently, listening to Eames curse softly.

"You need to get cleaned up, and so do I," Arthur whispered against Eames' skin as his lips traveled down his forearm. "And why waste water taking _two_ separate showers when we can just share?" Chuckling, Arthur licked back up Eames' wrist and pulled away, watching the Brit's hand drop back onto his stomach.

"Alright." Eames gave in and sat up with a slight groan, before he was on his feet, following Arthur to the bathroom. Even though they were going no more than ten feet, Arthur linked their fingers together and stayed closer to Eames, a smile taking over his face. And, although Eames would never admit this to Arthur - at least not for a long time - he enjoyed the feeling of their fingers intertwined. He loved how close Arthur stood next to him, even if they were at home - the closeness made Eames feel _happy_, content, and he loved that feeling.

They walked into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind them, and Eames stood against it, letting go of Arthur's hand. Standing back, he watched as Arthur bent over and turned the water; watching as it rained down on the Point Man's back, causing it to glisten. Eames bit back a moan and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur's torso as he leaned down, placing a kiss on the Point Man's back.

"Eames.." Arthur sighed as he straightened up and felt Eames' lips against his shoulder, kissing from one to the other, smiling against his skin. Moaning softly, Arthur shut his eyes, resting his hands and forearms on Eames'. Arthur loved the feeling of Eames' lips against his skin; they were soft, _gentle_, and never ceased to make Arthur feel... Well, Arthur felt _happy_, for once, but he also felt turned on and, in a strange way, safe.

In that moment, wrapped up in Eames' arms, pressed skin-to-skin against the Brit, Arthur felt his happiest - the _safest_ he had ever felt in years. So he just stood there; taking in everything around him, from the feel of Eames' lips brushing against his skin, to the sound of water as it fell from the shower head.

Arthur pulled away, as reluctant as always, and stepped into the shower, turning to smile at Eames with his hand extended. The Brit smiled and took Arthur's hand as he stepped into the shower, pressing the Point Man against the wall. Water cascaded down their bodies as Eames pressed his lips against Arthur's in a small, slow kiss. As their lips moved together, Arthur slid his hands along Eames' back, grazing his nails down his wet skin as he opened his mouth, allowing the Brit's tongue to enter it, once again.

"I have to get up early," Arthur moaned out as he pulled back from Eames' lips, watching him pout slightly as he felt hands wrapping around his hips. Arthur felt his heart sink - just a tiny bit - when he saw the sad expression on Eames' face and leaned in, kissing his lips.

"Not even a quick session, darling?" Eames asked, his lips moving slowly against Arthur's as he formed each word. He felt Arthur shake his head and pull away, pushing the Brit under the waterfall coming from the shower head.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow, when I get back," Arthur whispered as he moved his hands up Eames' chest, fingers brushing over his tattoos. "I will let you fuck me, or do _whatever_ else you wish to do, okay?" As his fingers explored, Arthur kept his eyes locked on Eames and watched him smile, nodding his head slightly.

And with that, Eames stood under the warm water; letting it fall over his shoulders and back, shivering as it ran along his tired muscles. Arthur watched him for a second before he grabbed the bottle of shower gel; popping the top on it before squeezing some of the liquid onto his hands.

"Hope you don't mind.." Arthur chuckled as he rubbed his hands together before pressing them to Eames' chest, pushing him against the wall behind them. There was a wet thud as Eames' back came in contact with the shower wall and he shook his head, feeling Arthur running the body wash over his chest slowly.

"Not at all, love." Eames sighed and looked down, watching as Arthur's hands slipped down his stomach, leaving a trail of bubbles along his skin. He watched as Arthur sank onto his knees; hands sliding down Eames' legs slowly, rubbing the cologne-scented body wash against his skin. Chuckling, Eames ran a hand through Arthur's hair, getting it wet and watching as a few locks stuck to his forehead.

Arthur breathed in deeply, his eyes locked on Eames' and hands moving along the inside of the Brit's thighs, feeling him shudder. The Point Man let out a soft chuckle and stood, pulling Eames away from the wall and turning him around; his hands immediately going to the Brit's shoulders. Swallowing hard, Arthur began moving his fingers over Eames' skin; rubbing the shower gel in until there were bubbles, then dropping his hands down the Brit's back further.

"God, Arthur.." Eames moaned out, followed by a chuckle as he braced himself against the wall. "You don't want to have sex tonight, so you're being a tease? That's just horrible, darling.." There was another chuckle, this time from Arthur, as his fingers dipped into the small of Eames' back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Arthur leaned in close, nibbling Eames' earlobe and causing him to whine, tilting his head toward Arthur. He shook his head, shutting his eyes as he felt Arthur's hands move from his back, along his hips until they rested on his lower stomach.

"Of course I don't want you to _stop_, darling. I just think you shouldn't open up a can of worms, that's all." As Eames spoke, he could feel Arthur's fingers gliding down his skin, inching closer to his cock and he bit his bottom lip gently. In addition to Arthur teasing him with his fingers, Eames also felt the Point Man's breath hitting his wet skin, causing him to shudder.

"Mm, then I'll stop." Arthur brushed his fingers along Eames' cock before dropping his hands and pulling the Brit under the showerhead, watching as the soap washed away from his skin. As the water washed over him, Eames shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath, holding Arthur close to his body.

"Now it's your turn," Eames whispered, opening his eyes and chuckling as he grabbed the bottle of body wash. Arthur swallowed hard as he watched Eames open the bottle and pour some of the contents out into his hands. As the Brit rubbed them together, Arthur watched, chewing on the inside of his lip as he backed up against the shower wall.

Smiling, Eames stepped forward and moved his hands along Arthur's chest, rubbing the shower gel over his shoulders and down his arms. Arthur shook at the feel of Eames' hands against his body and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Eames worked the gel against Arthur's skin; moving his hands along the Point Man's body, long fingers running along Arthur's smooth, wet skin.

"Turn around." Eames whispered as he took a step back, watching as suds slid down Arthur's body before he turned, facing the wall. Kneeling down, Eames ran his hands up from Arthur's ankles, along his shins and over his knees; fingertips dancing along the Point Man's thighs before reaching his hips. Eames was only _half_ teasing Arthur as he rubbing the soap over his body, working his fingers along Arthur's spine, listening to him moan out.

"Done." Gripping Arthur's hips, Eames pulled him under the shower and moved his hands with the water, rinsing Arthur's body clean of all the soap. As his hands moved, Eames felt Arthur's body shudder against his touch and smiled, leaning in to press a small kiss along his wet shoulder blade.

After all the soap was washed away, Arthur shut the shower off and turned to Eames, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips meshed in a teeth-crashing kiss and Arthur slipped his hands onto Eames' hips, pulling their bodies tightly together. Eames let out a moan, both from the kiss and Arthur's sudden aggression, and wrenched a hand into the Point Man's wet hair, giving it a tug.

As Eames closed his eyes, he thought about the following day and wondered just how _late_ Arthur would be getting home. That thought made Eames' heart drop to the pit of his stomach and he pulled away; eyes flying open, falling on Arthur and his confused expression. Sighing, Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur as he leaned his forehead against the Point Man's shoulder, fingers circling over the small of his back.

"What's wrong?" Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames, holding him close as he felt the Brit's hot breath falling against his skin. Eames shook his head, clamping his eyes shut as he tried to sort through his feelings, trying to figure out his _thoughts_. It wasn't until Eames felt a chill that he pulled away from Arthur; wrapping his hands around either of his sides.

"Nothing," Eames lied, grinning. "Lets go to bed, darling." Dropping his hands, Eames stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a second one, holding it out for Arthur and smiling when the Point Man took it. As Eames turned to walk out of the bathroom, he could feel Arthur's eyes on him and he sighed.

Neither of them spoke as they walked into Arthur's bedroom; Eames quickly drying off and moved to his bag on the floor, rummaging around. When he stood, Eames was holding a pair of boxers and a tank-top, laying them on the bed. His eyes moved to Arthur, who was slipping into a pair of briefs and he swallowed hard. There was no way Eames could explain what he was feeling; he had first noticed it the second night he and Arthur had spent together. They had dinner and Arthur told Eames everything about him; where he was born, where he went to college, how he'd gotten into his line of work.

Then there was that night, when Eames basically spilled his guts about himself - _even_ telling Arthur his real name - and Arthur had just listened, taking it all in. When Eames looked at Arthur, his heart beat faster, his palms grew sweaty and he had thoughts of quitting his job - all because of how the Point Man _looked_ at him.

But, as Eames watched Arthur getting dressed - almost gracefully, Eames was starting to wonder if Arthur was ever _not_ graceful - he felt his heart thud harder in his chest. Drawing in a deep breath, Eames dropped his eyes and began getting dressed - slipping his clothes on as slow as possible, before stripping the bed of the comforter and dropping it to the floor. Eames climbed into bed, under the thin sheet, and placed his hands on his lap.

"Arthur," Eames started, watching as the Point Man walked to the bed and got in, a smile on his lips. _God,_ that smile did things to Eames - made it hard for him to breathe, and even concentrate. Eames shook his head and sighed, looking at his lap, eyes on his folded hands.

"Be careful tomorrow." Eames bit his lip, _knowing_ that's not what he wanted to say, and kicking himself, mentally, for not telling Arthur he was falling for him. A soft chuckle pulled Eames from his thoughts; pulled his gaze up until his eyes were locked on Arthur.

"It's a very simple job, Eames." Arthur slid under the sheets, moving his body close to Eames and wrapped his arms around his torso. "But thank you for being concerned, and I will be as careful as possible." Smiling, Arthur kissed Eames' bicep before pulling the Brit down, so that he was laying in Arthur's arms.

"Thank you." Eames whispered, closing his eyes as he snuggled against Arthur; sighing as he felt the warmth of Arthur's chest against his back and locked his fingers with the Point Man's. Nodding, Arthur rested his head on Eames' shoulder before clapping their hands together, shutting the lights off. In the dark silence, Arthur listened to Eames' breathing and wondered how he got lucky; wondered what he did to have deserved Eames in the first place, let alone deserve to have him _now_.

As he pondered, Arthur closed his eyes and began falling asleep to the sound of Eames' breathing and heartbeat. Just before falling asleep, Arthur felt the Brit's body moving against his own, pressed together tightly as he drew in a deep breath.

That night Eames dreamed of a life with Arthur; dreamed of a house in the country, waking up every morning to Arthur's faint breath tickling the back of his neck, and maybe even a kid or two. These were things Eames pondered while Arthur was gone - the things he thought about when it was just him, and his contemplation of just how serious he and Arthur were getting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I also apologize for the quality of this chapter - the next one will be _much_better, I promise! Thank you guys for hanging in there, and I'm sorry I left you all hanging.

* * *

The alarm went off at six o'clock in the morning and Eames stirred, groaning at the sudden noise and grumbling curse words under his breath. When he opened his eyes, Eames realized where he was; the same spot he had been for three previous mornings, wrapped in Arthur's arms in a warm bed, while soft sunlight washed over the room. Sighing, Eames pried Arthur's arms away from his body and shook the Point Man slightly, chuckling when he grumbled a protest.

"You have to get up, darling," Eames whispered as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Arthur's slowly, despite a string of even louder protests. Faking a pout, Eames pulled away and slipped out of bed, opening the curtains even more, letting sunlight flood into the room. Arthur felt the warmness falling on his exposed back and sat up-right in bed, groaning loudly.

Turning around, Eames looked at Arthur and bit his bottom lip to suppress the fit of laughter that threatened to rip through his chest. Arthur was disoriented, slightly, and his hair was sticking out in five different directions; honestly, it was the most humbling, cutest thing Eames had seen in his life, but he'd never tell the Point Man that.

"Time to get ready for work, love." Eames patted Arthur's sheet-clad calve as he walked around the end of the bed, heading for the door. Yawning softly, Arthur lifted a hand and waved to the Brit just as he walked out of the room. Arthur ran that same hand through his messy hair and stretched, listening to his joints pop, and feeling his muscles protesting against _any_ sort of movement.

Arthur thought about the day and was glad that today was the _last_ day of working on the Sonji job. It wasn't that he didn't like working - it wasn't that _at all_, it was merely the fact that, the sooner he put this job in his rear view mirror, the quicker he could go back to spending time with Eames; without wondering if Cobb was going to find out about him.

Huffing a sigh, Arthur slid the sheets off the lower half of his body and scrambled out of bed, his body, and mind, finally awakened. As he walked out of the bedroom, Arthur was hit with the smell of coffee, as it was brewing, and something _overly-sweet_, with a hint of cinnamon. Mouth watering, Arthur walked down the hall and into the kitchen, eyes falling on Eames as he was opening the oven door, apparently checking on whatever heavenly-aromatic food that was in there.

"Hey." Arthur walked into the kitchen, one hand scratching the top of his head, while the other moved along his lower abdomen; fingers dancing along the pale skin just above the waistband of his briefs. The combination of smells hit Arthur once he was standing behind Eames, near the open oven door, and he felt saliva pool in his mouth.

"God, what _are _you making?" Arthur licked his lips and swallowed hard, his stomach suddenly growling; startling both Eames and himself. Shutting the oven door, Eames turned around to smile at Arthur and lazily wrapped his arms around the Point Man's neck.

"Cinnamon buns, I hope you like them." There was a faint brush of crimson fleeting across Eames' cheeks, and Arthur chuckled, nodding his head slowly. Then Arthur's fingers were in the Brit's slightly messy hair, tugging a few locks as he cocked his head to the side, eyes grazing over the stubble on Eames' jaw.

"You don't shave." Arthur pointed out, his eyes snapping to Eames' as a smile spread across his face. "Why?" There was a silence after Arthur spoke and Eames shrugged his shoulders, smiling softly at Arthur before pulling away and opening the oven again.

"I just don't see the need to. I get compliments on how good I look with the scruff.. and I figured you liked it." Eames grabbed a pot holder before he pulled the pan of cinnamon buns out of the oven and set them on the stove; shutting the door once more. Turning back to Arthur, Eames grinned even more, lifting a hand to brush his fingers along the stubble on his face.

"I can shave i-"

"No!" Arthur interrupted, blushing softly as he lifted his own hand, yet again, and rubbed his knuckles along Eames' jaw, breathing in deeply. The facial hair was just another thing that attracted Arthur to Eames - and the fact that he was _keeping_ it because of him, only made him fall harder. Obviously Arthur had it wrong before, thinking that Eames didn't care about him the same way as Arthur did about the Brit. The fact that Eames had gone unshaven, all this time, just for Arthur astounded him, whether he did it for _just_ that reason, or not.

"Okay, love," Eames chuckled, encasing Arthur's hand in his own and smiling softly. "I won't shave it. One of these days, I will look like a very muscular, fit, British Jesus." That had sent them both into a fit of giggles and Arthur dropped his head, placing a kiss to Eames' chest softly. He could feel the Brit's heartbeat against his lips and closed his eyes, taking in every soft, rhythmic thud.

"You should hurry and eat," Eames interrupted and Arthur sighed, nodding in agreement as he reluctantly pulled back. He had to admit that the cinnamon buns smelled amazing, as did the coffee, and he wrenched an arm around Eames' body to pluck one of the rolls from the pan. With a wicked grin, Arthur stepped away from Eames and bit into the warm cinnamon bun, making a sinful sound as he chewed, tasting the cinnamon mixing with the sweet frosting that topped the bun.

"I haven't," Arthur mumbled around the bite of his food as he made his way to the coffee pot, where there was already a mug sitting on the counter. "I haven't had one of these in _years_.." Arthur swallowed the food and made another sound of pleasure before pouring coffee into his mug, licking his bottom lip slowly.

"I'm glad I can please you, darling." Eames smiled as he left Arthur to his breakfast and walked into the bedroom, grabbing his bag. Rummaging around, Eames grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on, dropping the bag onto the floor once again. Sighing, Eames looked around the room, eyes falling on every bit of furniture that dazzled in the morning light. He would miss all of this - would miss Arthur, the big bed, sleeping _next_ to someone, instead of lying in a bed alone, night after night. Swallowing hard, he turned away from the room and walked back out of the door, joining Arthur at the kitchen table, sitting across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Arthur asked, swallowing the last morsel of his _first_ cinnamon bun, and Eames shook his head, smiling softly at the Point Man. He wasn't going to tell Arthur that he didn't _feel_ like eating, knowing that all of this - _all_ of it, including Arthur - would be gone in no time, and he would go back to being the man who fucks for money.

Honestly, Eames didn't want to eat because he was disgusted in himself. Here, sitting in front of him, was a _beautiful _man, who apparently had feelings for him, and he was going to leave it all - for what? _I can't leave my job_, Eames answered himself, and kept his eyes on Arthur, watching him lick his fingertips, lapping any remaining frosting off his skin. The image in front of him _should_ have been erotic - his cock should have been throbbing, but instead, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"I need to get ready." Arthur downed the last of his coffee, stood and walked around the table, leaning down to catch Eames' lips. They kissed for a minute and when Arthur pulled away, Eames licked his lower lip; tasting cinnamon, vanilla, coffee mixed with milk and sugar, and he hummed softly. Smiling, Eames nodded and watched Arthur walk off to the bedroom, waiting for the door to shut before folding his arms on the table and leaning is head down on them.

Thoughts flooded Eames' mind as he sat there, in the silent room while Arthur was not even ten feet away. For reasons Eames wouldn't openly admit, he was upset; he felt depressed, and he _didn't _want to leave, despite the fact that his departure was more than a week away. Eames wanted to quit his job, become a domestic, and be happy with Arthur... So, why couldn't he have it?

Time flew by, and Arthur walked into the living room, catching a glimpse of Eames, sitting at the table with his head down. Frowning, Arthur finished securing his tie and walked over, wrapping his arms around Eames' shoulders, resting his head on the Brit's. He was going to ask what was wrong - he _planned_ on it - but he thought he'd leave it alone for now, and ask Eames later, after he had gotten home.

"I'll be back at six, or seven. If it goes any longer, I'll call and let you know that I'll be late." Arthur kissed Eames' head before pulling away and grabbing his jacket. Slipping into the last piece of his suit, Arthur grabbed his briefcase, and keys; shooting another glance at Eames, who sat there, unmoving. The Point Man sighed and bit his lip, before opening the door and disappearing into the hall, the door clicking shut behind him.

Eames didn't look up when he heard the door shut, just sat at the table, his head resting on his forearms and his eyes shut. He wanted to tell Arthur how he felt, but he was afraid he didn't have the courage to do so. So, Eames had decided he wouldn't, unless Arthur brought it up first, and lifted his head, looking around the empty apartment.

Meanwhile, Arthur was driving across town, dreading the day ahead of him, and suddenly wishing that it was already over. Yeah, Arthur _should_ have been focused on his work, but all he could think about was the way Eames had looked when he left; head down, shoulders slumped, like he was depressed. The whole image of Eames like that, along with the thought that there _was_something wrong with Eames, made Arthur's stomach churn and his heart hurt.

Within minutes, the Point Man was pulling into work, driving his car around the building, to keep it hidden from their mark. When he parked his car, Arthur could see everyone's vehicles there, and he sighed, cutting the engine off before scrambling out. With briefcase in hand, Arthur walked toward the building, running through the day's plans in his head; they were going to go over the plans once more, making sure everyone knew there jobs, before Mr. Benjamin brought Sonji by.

The only way they could get Sonji to them was to have Benjamin arrange a meeting at their building - to talk about the possibility of obtaining one of his clients. When Sonji came in, Benjamin was instructed to offer him something to drink, to which would be dosed with Yusuf's secret sedation, and he'd be out in a matter of minutes.

Arthur felt confident about the job when he walked into the main foyer and set his briefcase on the big table. He greeted his co-workers before sitting, watching Ariadne explain the layout of the dream to Benjamin. In the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Cobb sitting in the corner with Yusuf and he stretched out in his chair, not needing to be briefed because he knew his job; he would help Cobb try to extract the information from Sonji's mind, while keeping an eye out for projections.

* * *

Seven hours later, and a very long argument between Benjamin and Sonji, the mark was sedated and ready. Arthur carried the PASIV to the middle of the room, setting it on the floor and opening the case. Cobb, Ariadne, Benjamin, and Sonji were all sitting in their chairs, waiting for Arthur to give them each an IV that connected to the PASIV. When the whole team had the IVs in their arms, Arthur pulled the last one and sat beside Ariadne, sticking himself and leaning back, eyes fluttering shut.

Yusuf pushed the button in the middle of the PASIV, and there was a low hiss, before the whole team, mark and Benjamin were asleep. The Chemist sat next to the machine and watched his co-workers with a small smile, silently praying everything went alright.

They were in an old building; there was a table in the middle of the room, and doors to the left and right. Benjamin and Sonji sat at the table, talking while Arthur crept along the back wall, heading to his left as Cobb went right; their eyes searching for projections. Arthur had, of course, done his research and found that Sonji had never had an Extractor teach him to protect his mind, and that made things easier for all of them. But Arthur was still worried about Eames being a projection, and that Cobb would see him.

Swallowing hard, Arthur slipped into the first room; flipping the light on, eyes moving across the room quickly before he walked to the wall in front of him. He knew that information was usually kept in a safe - either a literal one, or a metaphoric one. The safe could be anything, really; usually it _was _a locked safe, sometimes it was a desk, other times it was hidden in plain sight.

Arthur's hands went over the smooth wall, searching for any indication that there was a hidden safe, or a hidden hole somewhere along the drywall. The Point Man took his time; he knew they had hours to find the information, and it wouldn't take that long, as long as no projections - Sonji's or otherwise - interrupted them.

"Shit." Arthur mumbled when his hands stopped at the door frame and he stood, clapping his hands together before emerging from the room. His eyes went to the table, that was empty, and his heart dropped to his stomach; Benjamin was supposed to keep Sonji occupied at the table, not letting him go anywhere else.

Cobb came out of the room he was in, waving Arthur over, and the Point Man ran across the room, joining his co-worker. Ariadne was in the room with them, standing at an oak desk, fingers running along the front, over a drawer.

"This is the only room with a desk, or anything, in it - the rest are empty. Unless..." Arthur shook his head when Cobb raised an eyebrow, and the extractor nodded. "Then this is where the information is." Walking around the desk, Cobb knelt in front of it; fingers on the drawer, trying to slowly pry it open.

While his co-worker worked on opening the drawer, Arthur kept his eyes on the door; watching out for Sonji, and possible projections. When he heard Cobb chuckle in triumph, Arthur threw a glance over his shoulder, watching the Extractor pull out a manila envelope, tossing it onto the desk top. Swallowing hard, Arthur walked in front of the desk, fingers running over the envelope slowly.

"It was _that_ easy?" Arthur almost chuckled, his eyes landing on Cobb, who was nodding slowly. With a sigh, Cobb grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, pulling a few sheets of paper out. Arthur watched as the Extractor's eyes moved along the writing, his heart pounding in anticipation. Suddenly, Cobb's face went blank, growing pale as he looked up from the papers, looking Arthur dead in the eye.

Without a word, Cobb held the papers out to Arthur, pointing at the first name on the list - Eames, Robert; next to the name, was a picture of the well-dressed British man Cobb had met a few nights before. Arthur felt his heart drop back into his stomach as he dropped the papers and staggered back against the wall, eyes on the desk in front of him; too afraid to move his gaze to meet his co-worker's.

"What is it?" Ariadne's eyebrows knit in confusion as he leaned over the desk, reading the first name and gasping loudly. Her eyes fell on Arthur, who had gone completely pale, standing against the wall, eyes moving across the desk.

"When were you going to tell me?" Cobb's voice was loud, growing louder as he bridged the gap between himself and Arthur. The Point Man shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip and looked up, eyes falling on Cobb's. Shaking his head again, Arthur let out a strangled noise - something between a groan and a grunt - and closed his eyes.

"I was going to tell you, Cobb.. but when we got this job - it made it harder." Arthur took deep breaths; he didn't need to open his eyes to know that Cobb was angry, or that his co-worker was glaring at him, he could feel it.

"You think maybe you should have _told_ me before we started working on this job?" Cobb was almost screaming, against his better judgment, and Ariadne ran up to her co-workers; her hand wrapping around Cob's wrist.

"You two can argue about this later. We're going to attract Sonji, or stir his projections." Ariadne's voice was low, but firm, and Cobb nodded, walking away from Arthur and into the main room, followed by the Architect. When Arthur was alone, he could suddenly breathe; doubling over, panting heavily as he gripped his knees. He wasn't expecting _that _to happen, to have Cobb find out about Eames on a fucking list of Sonji's best men.

Arthur walked into the room after Cobb, walking up behind him, hand out-stretched to touch his co-worker's shoulder, but he dropped it. Sighing, Arthur walked to the table and leaned against it, eyes falling on Cobb and Ariadne.

"You know what, get out of this dream, Arthur. Give us two minutes, then wake us up." Cobb turned to the Point Man, his voice as hard as his glare, as his hand went for the pistol at his side. Arthur said nothing; just nodded, watching as Cobb pulled the hammer, and wrapped his finger around the trigger. In the same instance as the bullet entered his chest, Arthur awoke, gasping for breath.

"Arthur, what-" Yusuf started, dropping the book he was reading onto the floor, when interrupted by Arthur.

"Cobb shot me." Arthur snapped, yanking the IV from his arm before standing up. "One minute and forty-nine seconds, then wake them up." Arthur patted Yusuf on the back before grabbing his things and shrugging into his jacket. In fifty-five seconds, Arthur was outside, unlocking his car and mumbling curse words under his breath. Fifty-four seconds later, when Arthur's co-workers awoke from the dream, the Point Man was headed south; on his way home, back to Eames.

Arthur drove over the speed limit all the way home; getting there in record time, and parking his car, shutting it off. He huffed a sigh and leaned his head against the headrest of his seat, eyes shutting as he drew in a deep breath. Cobb had found out about Eames in the _worst_ possible way, and Arthur was afraid that the Extractor would never talk to him again, or take him seriously.

Sighing again, Arthur got out of the car, throwing his bag over his shoulder and locking his doors before heading toward his apartment complex. In a few minutes, Arthur was walking through his front door, dropping his things and removing his jacket; his nose instantly hit with the smell of tomato sauce and spices.

"Arthur, is that you, love?" Eames asked as he walked out of the kitchen, spoon in hand, and an apron tied around his waist. Arthur nodded, kicked his shoes off and walked to Eames silently; placing a small kiss on the Brit's lips before walking past him, to the bedroom. Eames stood there, forehead furrowed in confusion, and walked back to the stove; shutting it off and laying his spoon down.

Eames turned and walked to Arthur's bedroom, stopping just outside of the door and gently rapping his knuckles against it. The door opened with a slow creak and Eames pushed his way inside, eyes falling on Arthur laying on the middle of the bed and his arm resting over his eyes. Swallowing hard, Eames undid his apron and took it off, laying it on the nightstand as he approached the bed.

"What's wrong, darling?" Eames lowered himself onto the bed, sitting next to Arthur as he ran a hand along the Point Man's free arm, fingers traveling down until they met Arthur's. There was a small groan coming from Arthur's lips and Eames bit his bottom lip, taking the Point Man's hand in his own.

"Cobb found out." Arthur's voice was low, barely a whisper, as he pulled his arm away from his face and sat up, looking Eames in the eye. The Brit nodded, his eyes never leaving Arthur's as their fingers interlaced and the Point Man sighed.

"The job we were doing, it was..." Arthur bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, hanging his head. He wasn't _supposed_ to discuss the job with anyone - but he knew telling Eames was the right thing to do. So, with a sigh, Arthur lifted his head, eyes open and set on the Brit's.

"We extracted information from Sonji, the man who.." Eames nodded, showing Arthur that he understood, and interrupting him with words. "Well, our client wanted a list of names that Sonji had, that contained all of his best men. Cobb found it, in record time might I add, and opened it... The first name on that list was you, Eames."

Arthur's voice died away and Eames sat still, eyes searching Arthur's before dropping onto the bed sheet beneath them. Swallowing hard, Arthur lifted his free hand, brushed his fingertips along Eames' jaw before gripping the Brit's chin gently, lifting his face up.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Eames chuckled, his eyes shutting as he leaned his face against Arthur's hand, sighing softly. "I knew I was on that list, Arthur, but I didn't think _anyone _would ever see it.." The Brit's voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes fluttered open and he let out a low chuckle.

"It'll be okay." Arthur muttered, forcing a smile as he leaned in, kissing Eames slowly before pulling away; resting his forehead against Eames'. The Brit nodded and closed his eyes, giving Arthur's hand a light squeeze as the two of them sat there for a moment; neither of them saying a word, the only noises filling the room being their breathing.

"I should get back to dinner." Eames broke the silence as he opened his eyes, head pulling away from Arthur as he forced a smile. "Why don't you rest, darling? I'll let you know when it's done." Arthur nodded and kissed Eames once more before falling back against the bed, throwing both of his arms over his head.

Swallowing hard, Eames got to his feet, grabbing his apron before walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Eames walked into the kitchen, tossing the apron onto the table before he leaned against the counter, breathing in deeply. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement; he _was_ embarrassed, but he was also upset and afraid that Arthur would decide he wasn't worth being with anymore.

"He's never _been_ with me," Eames muttered to himself as he flipped the stove back on and grabbed his spoon, placing it back into the pot. As he stirred, Eames' mind reeled; jumping from one thought to another, each of them increasingly worse than the others. Biting his lip, he turned back to dinner; assembling the lasagna quietly, before putting it into the oven.

Once dinner was squared away in the oven, Eames walked to the front door and wrapped his hand around the knob; eyes on Arthur's bedroom door. With a heavy sigh, Eames twisted the knob and pulled the door open just enough so he could slip out of it. When the door was shut behind him, Eames slipped a hand into his slacks; retrieving his cell phone as he walked toward the end of the hall, leaning against the big window that took up half of the wall.

The Brit punched a few numbers into the keypad before lifting the device to his ear, pressing his forehead against the cold glass. The other line rang six times - Eames counted each one - before beeping, indicating that the call was going to voice mail. Seconds later, a robotic female voice told Eames that the caller was not available, then instructed him to leave a message after the beep.

_Beep_.

"Sonji, darling - it's Eames. I feel rather odd about this situation I'm in, and would like to inform you that I am going to convince Mr. Arthur to bring me back. Rest assured, I will make sure you get the rest of your money. I'll see you tomorrow evening, Mr. Sonji." Hanging up, Eames shut his eyes and gripped his phone tightly, his breathing harsh.

Eames stood at the window for two more minutes before slipping his phone back into his pocket and turning, walking back to Arthur's apartment. He walked through the door and down the hall, pushing the Point Man's bedroom door open before walking in. The first thing Eames saw was Arthur, laying on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned, hands pressed against his face. He didn't seem to move when Eames opened the door, nor did he shift when the Brit sat on the edge of his bed.

Swallowing hard, Eames slipped one of his hands to Arthur's wrist, pulling one of his hands away from his face. Arthur's eyes snapped open, his head turning toward Eames and his other hand dropping away from his face. Without saying a word, Eames crawled on top of the Point Man and pressed their lips together; kissing him with all the force and passion he could possibly muster.

As they kissed, Eames pushed Arthur's tank top up, dragging the heels of his hands against his skin gently, causing Arthur to shiver. The kiss was bittersweet for the Brit; he knew it was going to be his last time in this bed, pressed against Arthur, kissing him passionately. Tears threatened to fall from Eames' eyes but he snapped them shut, pulling Arthur to a sitting position before their mouths separated. Pulling the Point Man's shirt over his head, Eames threw it onto the floor and kissed Arthur again; his lips moving hungrily against the other man's.

Arthur tried to protest to the kisses; tried to pull Eames back and ask him what the problem was, but the Brit kept kissing him, hands roaming along his body slowly. So, Arthur gave in, sliding his hands to Eames' hips and pulling them roughly against his own, moaning against the kiss. But still, even as clothes were thrown all over the place, and even when Eames kissed down his stomach, Arthur felt like something was off; like something _bad_ was going to happen, and he tried to ignore the feelings.

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were sitting at the dinner table, eating quietly. Arthur had told Eames everything about his day, to which the Brit nodded, mumbled a few "uh-huhs" and continued eating. Frowning, Arthur pushed at the pasta on his plate and sighed, pushing away from the table suddenly.

"I'm going to bed, Eames. I'm tired and I just want this day to be over." Arthur rounded the table and leaned over it, kissing Eames softly and sighing. When Arthur pulled away, Eames bit his bottom lip, nodding and turning his attention back to the plate in front of him. He hadn't eaten much, just pushed things around on the plate, and the truth was he felt sick; his head hurt, along with his chest, and he didn't want to do what he was planning.

When Eames heard Arthur's bedroom door shut, he got up and cleaned the table up; putting the leftovers in the fridge before opening a drawer beside the sink. Inside the drawer lay a notebook and a pen, which Eames grabbed before shutting the drawer and sitting at the table again. With a heavy sigh, Eames opened the notebook and started writing, tears streaming down his face as he wrote quietly.

After Eames had finished his letter, he tore the paper out of the book and folded it once, scribbling Arthur's name on the front before standing. Eames set the piece of paper on the nightstand before walking to the bedroom, opening the door quietly. Arthur was snoring lightly, his body shining in the soft moonlight that flooded the room. The sight made Eames chest tighten more and he sighed softly, moving quietly through the room, gathering his things.

Stopping at the edge of Arthur's bed, Eames leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the Point Man's lips, shutting his eyes. A second later, Eames was walking out of the room, pulling his jacket on and slipping his shoes on. The Brit gave the apartment one last sweep, gathering small odds and ins that belonged to him before heading to the front door. When Eames stopped in front of the door, his heart broke more; sinking to his stomach as he twisted the doorknob and pulled it open.

The first step was the hardest and before Eames took it, all he wanted to do was turn around, strip down to nothing and crawl into bed with Arthur. Shaking his head, Eames stepped out of the door and into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him, sighing heavily. He'd done it; he had left, without a scene, and without crying - _much,_ anyway - and now he was headed toward the elevator, bag slung over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** Talk of domestic abuse. (Nothing_ too_ graphic.)  
**A/N:** This is the chapter you've all been waiting for - or at least that's the vibe I'm getting. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up late, to the sound of a few birds chirping, and realized that the bed beside him was empty. Frowning, Arthur pushed himself up and out of bed, working his way to the kitchen, expecting to find Eames half-naked and in front of the stove. But, much to the Point Man's dismay, Eames was no where to be found, and Arthur felt his heart sink.

In a panic, Arthur ran down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom before opening the door. The light was off and the room was empty, and soon that feeling of loneliness seeped through the apartment, wrapping its cold hands around Arthur's heart. When Arthur realized that Eames was gone, he walked back into the living room, eyes scanning over every inch of space. Every where he looked, Arthur saw Eames; smiling, laughing, _happy _on just about every piece of furniture the Point Man owned. He was images of the first night he and Eames spent together; the first encounter on the couch, then the second encounter when they got home.

Tears rimmed Arthur's eyes as he turned, running a shaky hand through his hair and breathing deeply. As he turned, Arthur's eyes landed on a sheet of paper on the table beside the door, one that _hadn't_ been there the day before and quirked a brow. Swallowing hard, the Point Man walked toward the door, hand out stretched to grab the note. On the back of the last sheet of paper, Arthur read his named in a beautiful, some-what elegant scrawl and felt his stomach twist into knots.

Arthur walked to the couch and sat down on the cushions, eyes roaming over his name a few times before unfolded the sheets of paper, swallowing hard. The first thing Arthur's eyes landed on was his name, yet again, written on the first line. With a heavy heart, Arthur read the letter slowly, hands gripping either side of the paper.

_Arthur,_

_By now you know that I have left, and I must apologize for leaving without saying goodbye or giving you a proper explanation as to why I departed. My time with you, though short, was nothing shy of amazing. You were wonderful, darling; passionate, loving, caring, and more than anything, you made me feel less slutty, if I might be blunt. You taught me that I could be happy without being Prostitute-Eames, or without thinking about when my next shag would be. I was perfectly content staying with you, loving you, and having someone to stay at home for; to wait for, in anticipation for that moment when they would come through the door and give me a kiss. I was happy to wait for you, Arthur; to wait for you to come home, to get that kiss, to hold you in my arms... because, on the second night I was with you, I fell in love with you._

_I know it was quick, and you may be thinking I'm totally insane for admitting it, or even saying that I fell in love with you so quickly, but I did. Arthur, I had dreams of spending my life with you, of giving my job up and becoming yours, no strings attached. But, I came to the realization that you are too good for me, love. I'm nothing more than a male-for-hire, and you are... you're a successful business man, and I came in and ruined that. For that, I am truly sorry._

_I love you, Arthur. I'm so sorry I didn't get to tell you before I left, but - better late than never, I suppose. I will miss you deeply, please know that. I will think of you every day, and, maybe if the circumstances were different, I would be there right now, and you wouldn't be reading this. I'm so sorry, darling - but don't worry about the rest of the money you owe Sonji, I'm paying it out of my pocket._

_I hope your life is well, darling, and I wish you nothing but happiness for the rest of your years._

_Love always,  
Eames._

Arthur's chest felt like it was collapsing; his heartbeat raced, then slowed down, as he dropped the papers onto the table and pressed two fingertips to each temple. _Breathe, Arthur,_he thought to himself and tried to obey; tried to take huge, gasping breaths, but every time he went to exhale, it felt as though someone had wrapped their hands around his throat, cutting off his airway. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, and his hands shook as he dropped them, gripping his bare knees gently.

Eames had left without knowing how Arthur felt about him, and he would probably never see the Brit again. That thought pushed Arthur over the edge; he screamed, letting it all out as he fell against the couch, tears pouring down his face. After a moment, his screaming died down, and he was curled into a ball on the cushions, head pressed between his forearms, breathing erratic.

Soon, he fell back asleep - or passed out, the line between the two blurred - and an hour and a half later, there was a knock at his door. The sound shook Arthur awake, causing him to sit up with a small yelp, only to look around him, trying to find Eames. His heart broke more when he realized that Eames was gone, and had been since the night before, and sighed, scrambling to his feet before heading to the door.

Arthur hadn't realized that he was just in his boxers as he answered the door, nor did he realize his face was flushed until he saw his company's face. Ariadne was standing in the hallway, eyes wide with shock as she stared at Arthur. Swallowing hard, the Point Man opened the door, ushering the Architect in before shutting the door behind her, stalking back to the couch.

"You look like hell, Arthur." Ariadne stripped out of her coat and folded it over the back of the couch before taking a seat next to Arthur. "Where's Eames? I was hoping he'd be here, so I could get to know him..." When Arthur slumped forward and pressed his head between his knees, letting out a small groan, Ariadne stopped talking and bit her bottom lip.

"He's gone." Arthur mumbled as he ran both hands along the back of his hand, gripping his hair gently and giving it a hard tug. He didn't feel it, maybe because he was emotional numb, or maybe because he was _forcing _himself not to feel pain, and he did it again, shutting his eyes. Ariadne stared at her co-worker, her friend, and reached a hand out, placing it against Arthur's bare shoulder, patting it gently.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's..." Arthur shook his head and dropped both hands, pulling himself up into a sitting position before grabbing the note Eames had left him. Without a word, Arthur handed the mess of papers to the Architect and leaned back against the couch, making small groaning noises, his chest tightening even more.

When Ariadne finished the letter, she re-folded it and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, listening to him choke back a sob before he let himself go. He cried on the Architect's shoulder, showing emotion for the first time in a _long_time, and found himself missing Eames more than he'd ever missed anyone in his entire life.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur.." Ariadne whispered, smoothing a hand over Arthur's hair before he pulled back, shrugging and letting out a broken laugh. Just looking at Arthur cut at Ariadne's heart like a knife and she patted his forearm softly, offering the Point Man a small smile. "If he did honestly love you, he'll come back, Arthur."

Arthur half-believed Ariadne, and nodded his head slowly, running a hand down his face to wipe away the tears. Another laugh broke through his lips and Arthur fell back against the couch, wiping his hand against his boxers. It finally hit him; Eames was in love with him, and he'd left, to protect Arthur from the life the Brit led. It was ridiculous, Arthur loved Eames either way; whether he was a prostitute or a domestic, the Brit was amazing and had stolen Arthur's heart from the moment they met.

* * *

***Skip forward: two weeks.***

_*Eames' POV*_

The front door slammed shut and Eames shrank away from it, leaning against the kitchen counter, reminding himself to breathe. The Brit listened to the harsh footsteps as his partner stamped into the tiny kitchen, and Eames felt as though he couldn't breathe; his eyes shut tightly, muttering silent prayers. Then he felt it; strong fingers wrapped around his bicep, twisting him around until he was facing the man that had bought him.

Jack was much taller than Eames - standing at a staggering six-foot-four - and weighed _much_ more than the Brit. It was no surprise that Eames was afraid of him; that he did _every_ single thing Jack had asked him to do, in fear of getting hit or sent back to Sonji.

"Did you clean?" Jack's voice was low, gruff, and there was a hit of a German accent that turned Eames off completely. He nodded slowly, turning away from Jack to show him the sink, which still had a few rust spots that Eames couldn't get out, even if he were Harry fucking Potter. "Not good enough." Jack yelled, pulling Eames away from the counter, hurling him onto the floor.

When his shoulder collided with the floor, Eames let out a small yelp, reaching a hand up to grab at the top of his arm. In mere seconds, Jack was kneeling in front of him, one leg on either side of Eames', his huge hands wrapped around the Brit's collar. In that moment, Eames shut his eyes and silently prayed that Jack would either kill him, or give up; send him back to the agency, where the consequences would be much less severe.

While he prayed, Eames could feel something hard collide with his jaw and he let out another yelp, only to be rewarded with two hands wrapped around his throat. Choking didn't bother Eames if he was in _bed _with someone, but this hurt; he grabbed at Jack's forearms, fingernails digging into tough, tanned skin. His throat was closing and Eames closed his eyes, clawing at Jack more until he fell back against the floor, gasping for breath.

Before Jack left the house, Eames felt his boots come in contact with his sides, several times, before the sound of footsteps faded away and he was left on the floor. Eames laid out on the hardwood, hands running over the front of his throat as he coughed lightly, cursing the man that had bought him, and cursing Sonji for taking the twenty grand Jack gave him. When he could breathe, Eames pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned against the back of the couch.

It had been five days of getting yelled at, screamed at for no reason, and beaten until Eames was laying on the bathroom floor, coughing up blood. Bruises covered other bruises and his shoulder was starting to swell and throb from the inattention. Sighing, Eames decided it was time to leave; time to be done with Jack and his abuse, and go to someone else who loved him. An image of Arthur popped in Eames' head when he thought of who _actually _cared about him and he swallowed hard, wincing slightly, as he rummaged around in his pocket for his cell phone.

Searching through his contacts, Eames' eyes fell over Arthur's name and his finger hovered over the call button, his heartbeat racing. He debated leaving it alone and waiting out the next couple of days, but the pain in his shoulder - the throbbing, hot heat that radiated through his whole body - caused him to hit the send button and lift the phone to his head.

_*Arthur's POV*_

Arthur sat at his kitchen table; files and folders strewn about it, as he held one in his hand, eyes roaming over the words. He was reading old files on previous jobs, more as a hobby and a way to improve himself, rather than a formality of the job. He had just flipped the page of the file that he held when his phone went off, vibrating rapidly against the table top. Dropping the file, Arthur turned his attention to his cell, forehead furrowed in confusion before he grabbed it, giving the number a glance. He didn't recognize it, not at first anyway, and debated ignoring it but a tiny voice in the back of his head told him to answer it. With a sigh, Arthur hit the call button and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" Arthur's voice was strained and tired as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating sleep. He didn't hear anything on the other end for a few seconds and thought about hanging up, when he heard a soft sobbing noise. "Hello?" Arthur muttered again, eyes snapping open as he held the phone closer to his head.

"Arthur." A broken cough, along with a groan of pain, and Arthur's heart dropped when he recognized the voice. His pulse sped up, breathing catching up with it as his head spun. "Arthur? Are you there, darling?" The voice was quiet, and there was another cough on the end of the line and Arthur realized that it was Eames.

"Eames." Arthur breathed, leaning back against his chair, one hand running through his hair as the other held the phone to his head. "What's wrong? You sound.." He stopped when Eames started coughing again, muttering soft curse words and Arthur felt a pain in his heart. "Where are you," were Arthur's next words, and he was out of his chair in half a second, heading toward the door, grabbing his keys.

Eames gave Arthur Jack's address and made the Point Man promise to stay on the phone, to which Arthur had agreed. Panic took over as Arthur ran down the hall, toward the elevator, catching it just before the doors closed. He rode it down to the main level and ran out, listening to Eames cough and breath heavily on the other line.

"It's going to be okay, Eames." Arthur whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he climbed into the car and turned it on, shifting it into drive. Arthur sped out of the parking lot and onto the street, headed east toward the address Eames had given him. All the while, Arthur kept Eames talking, asked him simple questions that Eames _had _to respond to, just to keep him awake. In less than half an hour, Arthur pulled in front of Jack's house and jumped out of the car, leaving it running.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, just barged through it, hanging up on Eames before dropping in front of the Brit. He gave Arthur a small smile and lifted a shaky hand to brush his fingertips against the Point Man's jaw, which was covered in dark brown scruff. Arthur returned the small smile and leaned in, kissing Eames' forehead softly, shutting his eyes.

"My bag.." Eames coughed out and pointed toward the hallway when Arthur pulled away, nodding before heading that way. Arthur walked into each room before he found the spare bedroom and saw Eames' bag lying on the bed. The Point Man unzipped the bag and made sure everything was there before slinging it over his shoulder as he headed back to Eames. Stooping, Arthur wrapped an arm around Eames and helped him to his feet before the two of them were walking out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

Arthur helped Eames into the car and threw his bag in the backseat before shutting the door and running to the driver's side. A million thoughts ran through Arthur's head and he bit his bottom lip, shooting a glance at Eames, who was curled up in the passenger seat. Putting the car in reverse, Arthur backed out into the street and headed west, toward the hospital. In a few minutes, Arthur was pulling up to the door of the ER, parking just before hopping out.

"No, Arthur.." Arthur heard Eames cough and shook his head, helping the Brit out of the car and to the doors. A nurse met them at then entrance, speaking in French to a man in a lab coat, before Eames was taken off toward a room, and Arthur was pushed back. Swallowing hard, Arthur walked outside and slammed the passenger side door, feeling anger course through his veins. Walking to the driver side door, Arthur cursed the man that did that to Eames, and _swore_ he'd never let the Brit go back to Sonji. In a few minutes, the car was parked and Arthur was back inside the hospital, looking for someone who spoke even a _little_ English.

"I'm looking for my..." Arthur bit his tongue, trying to find the right title for Eames, and bit the bullet, "my boyfriend. I just brought him in here, he's got bruises.." Swallowing hard at the bile that rose in his throat, Arthur snapped his eyes shut and gripped the top of the nurse's desk tightly.

"He's being examined." A woman's voice, with a heavy French accent, pulled Arthur from his thoughts, his eyes snapping open. The nurse in front of him smiled and patted his hand lightly, which made Arthur crack a fraction of a smile, before he pulled away from the desk and took a seat in the waiting area.

* * *

A little more than an hour later, Eames was being wheeled toward the doors, a new doctor behind the wheelchair, his lips moving quickly. A seemingly drugged up Eames nodded slowly before pointing at Arthur, and the doctor stopped the wheelchair just in front of the Point Man. The doctor nodded at Arthur before stepping around Eames, taking the seat next to Arthur.

"Mr. Eames will be okay, there's no internal bleeding, that I know of, but if anything happens during the night - bring him back." Arthur nodded, his eyes on Eames as the doctor spoke, "I have given him pain medication, and I suggest he gets plenty of rest for the next few days." The doctor clapped Arthur on the shoulder, gave both he and Eames a warm smile before walking away. When he was out of sight, Arthur knelt in front of Eames, taking both of his hands in his own, and holding them to his face.

"I'm so sorry.." Arthur muttered, tears falling down his cheeks as Eames shook his head slowly, wrenching one of his hands out of the Point Man's, resting it against his jaw instead. The Brit's skin felt warmer than usual and Arthur sighed, lifting his hand to press it against Eames', holding it against his skin. After a moment, Arthur realized the time and sighed, standing up before forcing a smile at Eames. "I'm going to get the car, and I'll be right back."

Eames nodded and watched as Arthur ran through the doors and into the parking lot. As he waited, Eames thought about the past two weeks of his life; he had been passed around from man to man, and then ended up in the hands of an abusive buyer. In that moment, Eames was done with his job; he didn't care how much money he made, all he cared about was his health, and being happy. Which, when he was around Arthur, was all the time.

Arthur walked back into the hospital and got behind Eames' wheelchair, wheeling him through the doors and to the car, where the passenger side door was already open. When Eames was, carefully, in the car, Arthur wheeled the wheelchair back into the ER before running to the driver's side of the car. Arthur put the car in drive and sped out of the hospital parking lot, heading back toward his apartment.

The entire way home, Eames didn't say a word, and Arthur thought he was asleep until he looked over, seeing that Eames was staring at him. And suddenly, it was their first night all over again; Arthur's stomach churned, his heart heavy with emotion as he struggled to stay between the lines. Soon, the Point Man's car nosed its way through the parking lot of his apartment complex and he parked, shutting the car off. This time, when Arthur turned to look at Eames, the Brit was smiling; his eyes glistening in the soft moonlight, and Arthur smiled back.

It took a few minutes for them to get upstairs, but when they did, Arthur helped Eames to his bedroom, laying him on the bed. The Brit made a few noises as he laid on his back, which was throbbing with pain, but said nothing to Arthur. The Point Man began removing Eames' clothes, not in an erotic way, but a loving way, until the Brit was down to his boxers. Arthur removed his own clothing and tossed them in the corner, crawling in bed with Eames.

"I missed you." Arthur whispered as he wrapped his arms, gingerly, around Eames, running his fingers up and down the Brit's back slowly. Eames let out a soft sigh each time Arthur's warm skin slipped over one of the already-forming bruises, and snuggled closer to the Point Man. "I missed you so much, Eames.." Arthur could feel tears threatening to fall and he blinked against them, pressing his face against Eames' hair.

"Missed you, darling.." Eames' voice was sleepy as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's torso, holding him close as he listening to the Point Man's heartbeat. Smiling, Arthur pulled a blanket over the two of them and settled down in bed, keeping Eames close to him.

He felt complete in that moment; having Eames in his arms once again felt like nothing Arthur had endured before, and he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. The next morning, Arthur awoke and thought the previous night had been a dream, until he felt a weight shift against his body and looked down, eyes falling on Eames' tanned torso. Suddenly, Arthur could breathe again and he pressed a kiss to Eames' lips gently before climbing out of bed.

Arthur found himself in the kitchen, standing in front of the coffee maker, debating whether or not he wanted coffee. It was the late morning and all Arthur found himself wanting was to go back to bed, wrap Eames up in his arms and sleep more. Shaking his head, Arthur began making coffee; getting the coffee grounds and placing them in the coffee maker, followed by water, before he pushed a button, listening to the machine hum.

When Arthur turned around, his eyes landed on Eames, who was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. There was a small smile on the Brit's face as he lifted his good arm, running his hand through his hair before walking further into the kitchen. Eames took a seat at the kitchen, eyes never leaving Arthur's, the smile growing as the Point Man took a seat next to Eames.

"I have something to tell you." Arthur whispered, lifting a hand to brush his fingertips along the dark purple bruise just under Eames' eye. His heart broke when he looked at the bruises, when he looked at the damage that had been done to the man he loved, and he swallowed hard.

"What is it, darling?" Eames' voice was almost back to normal, but still heavy with sleep and Arthur found himself smiling at the sound. He hadn't seen Eames for two weeks, but he had thought about him ever waking moment of the day, and when he went to sleep, Eames occupied every dream.

"I'm in love with you." The sentence was out and Arthur felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders the moment he uttered those words. A small blush crept along Arthur's face as he slid his fingers down Eames' jaw and touched the stubble gently. There was a smile on the Brit's face as he lifted his good arm, placing his own hand against Arthur's jaw before pulling him closer, their lips touching briefly.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that, darling." Eames whispered against Arthur's lips before pulling away, the grin on his face even wider. "I love you, Arthur." And there it was; the first time Eames had _spoken_ his feelings for Arthur, which caused his heart to thud rapidly in his chest. With a smirk, Arthur leaned in and placed a kiss to the bruise that darkened Eames' eye and closed his eyes slowly.

"I'm happy to have to you back, if you... want to be back, that is." Arthur hadn't finished the sentence when Eames started nodding, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Arthur didn't need words to know that Eames wanted to stay, and that the moment they were in was just the _first _of many.

"You should get back in bed, Eames." Arthur pulled away and moved his hand to Eames' neck, running his thumb along his throat. The Brit sighed and nodded, standing only to pull Arthur to his feet, their lips crashing together once Arthur was vertical. Smiling, Arthur moved his hands to Eames' hips and held them gently, kissing the Brit softly before pulling away.

Without a word, the two of them walked back to Arthur's bedroom, and he found himself hovering over top of Eames, their lips locked together. In the back of his head, Arthur knew it was wrong to want Eames in the condition he was in, but it had been _so _long since he'd touched Eames that the temptation was overwhelming. So, against his better judgment, Arthur pulled away from Eames' lips and dropped his head, pressing small kisses against the Brit's skin. Each time Arthur kissed his body, Eames moaned softly and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets gently.

Smiling, Arthur decided to repay Eames for everything he had done; all the meals he cooked, all the blow jobs and hand jobs. Taking a deep breath, he slid down the Brit's body until his lips were just above the waistband of Eames' boxers. Before Arthur pulled them down, he shot a look up at Eames and saw him biting his bottom lip and smiled, pulling his boxers down slowly. Arthur left them around Eames' knees before leaning in, licking the head of Eames' already half-hard cock, causing him to groan.

With a small chuckle, Arthur gripped the base of Eames' cock gently, flicking his tongue over the head and along the slit, reveling in each noise the Brit made. As he licked the head of Eames' cock, Arthur stroked the shaft slowly, getting the Brit fully hard before taking him into his mouth; sucking lightly.

"Arthur.." Eames moaned out, moving one hand to Arthur's hair, combing his fingers through it slowly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He could feel Arthur's tongue moving along the underside of his shaft and attempted to lift his hips, only to have the Point Man hold them down. As Arthur took more of Eames into his mouth, he looked up at the Brit, smiling as he hollowed his cheeks; bobbing his head up and down noisily.

Eames licked his lips and bit into the lower one, his head thrown back as he tugged Arthur's hair harder, his body trembling the harder the Point Man sucked. His breathing hitched in his throat, and he sighed heavily, feeling Arthur's tongue lapping against the head of his cock, while his hand stroked up and down roughly.

"Come for me, Eames.." Arthur purred, licking his lips before taking the head in his mouth again, swirling his tongue along it, and lapping at the slit. Eames could feel his orgasm building up; his chest rose and fell painfully as he arched his back, crying out both from pleasure and pain, as Arthur grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Arthur, I'm going..." were the only words Eames could mutter before Arthur's hand gripped him a bit tighter, stroking him while his tongue worked on the head of his cock. Eames panted, moaned Arthur's name out once more before pressing his head down, holding it on his cock as he came. Arthur smiled and swallowed the come greedily, cleaning Eames off before pulling his boxers back up.

"I love you." Eames panted when Arthur fell next to him, feeling his arms wrapping around his torso. The contact felt amazing and Eames turned onto his side, pressing his back against Arthur's warm chest. A small moan left Eames' lips as he shut his eyes and slid his hand over Arthur's, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too." Arthur whispered against Eames' skin as he kissed just below his ear and closed his eyes, breathing deeply; taking in the Brit's scent. Neither of them spoke another word, just stay wrapped up in one another while breathing deeply, and soon Eames fell back asleep without worrying or without fear that he'd wake up to another beating. Arthur fell asleep soon after Eames, with feelings of love and happiness washing over him as he held Eames tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

***Three days later***

"Sonji keeps calling," Eames muttered, staring at the brightly light screen on his phone, his old employer's number flashing across it. He looked at the phone for another moment before tossing it onto the bed beside him, turning his head to face Arthur. The Point Man shook his head slowly and pressed his forehead against the Brit's, a smile creeping on his lips.

"I already contacted him and said that you were _not_ going back to him, and if he doesn't understand that, then fuck him." Arthur rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Eames' shoulder, bringing him closer. As their bodies moved closer together, Eames winced softly and closed his eyes, shifting down on the bed until his head was resting on Arthur's shoulder. Both of them sighed and Arthur pressed his face against Eames' hair, breathing in deeply.

"I have something to do in a little while and it might take some time, so Ariadne is going to come over and sit with you, to make sure you're alright." Arthur muttered the words against Eames' head and felt the Brit shake it slowly, listening to moans of protest. "Hey, you're still injured, and it still hurts you to get out of bed... If I'm not here, I _need_ someone to be here and watch out for you." The Point Man chuckled and pulled away, dipping his head down to brush his lips along Eames'.

"Arthur, I am not a child, I can take care of myself..." The words were mumbled out against Arthur's lips as Eames leaned up, pressing their mouths together. The Brit could feel Arthur smiling against his lips before pulling away, opening his eyes. "Besides, what do you have to do, other than stay here and play doctor with me?" Eames grinned at Arthur as he lifted a hand, wincing slightly at the movement, and ran his fingers down Arthur's jaw slowly.

"I need to go to your apartment and grab your things, and do a few other errands, don't worry about it." Arthur smiled at the Brit as he lied to him, and he felt a stab in his chest at the though of _lying _to Eames. He knew he couldn't tell him that he was going to pay a visit to the man who had beaten him up because it would upset Eames. Instead, Arthur kept his mouth shut and ran his fingers through the Brit's hair slowly, the smile still plastered on his face.

As the two of them lay in bed quietly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Arthur kissed Eames' forehead softly before getting out of bed. Before leaving the room, Arthur looked at Eames once more before opening the door and walking through in. In a few seconds, the Point Man was standing in front of the door, looking out the peep hole. On the other side of the door stood Ariadne, and Arthur smiled softly before opening the door, motioning for his co-worker to come inside.

"Hey, Arthur." Ariadne greeted the Point Man as she walked through the door, pulling her jacket off before folding it over the back of the couch. "How's Eames doing?" She turned to look at Arthur, who was chewing his bottom lip as he leaned back against the door, his hand still wrapped around the door knob. His shoulders hitched slightly and he dropped them before pushing off of the door, walking toward the bedroom.

"He's doing better, I _think_," Arthur threw a look over his shoulder and smiled at the Architect, motioning for her to follow. "I know he's happy to be back, and..." The Point Man swallowed hard as he stopped just in front of his bedroom door, chewing on his bottom lip. He hadn't told Ariadne the whole story; just that Eames had be attacked and that he was back with Arthur. "Well, see for yourself." Arthur opened the bedroom door and walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Eames, who was sitting up, a book in his hands. Ariadne followed Arthur into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, smiling timidly at Eames.

"You look well, Eames," Ariadne smiled wider at the Brit as he turned to her, a smile taking over his own lips. "You definitely look happy to be back with Arthur." The Architect took another step into the room, and another, until she was standing next to the bed. Eames dropped his book to the bed and turned slightly, his full attention on Ariadne.

"Thank you, darling. I am _much _happier to be here, than where I was." As Eames spoke, he winced slightly and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the Brit was smiling brightly again, his attention going from Ariadne to Arthur. "And thank you for taking over Arthur's doctoring duties so he can go out - I know how much of a pain in the ass I can be while I'm sick." He winked at the Point Man and chuckled, turning back to Ariadne who was looking down, fumbling with her hands.

"Yes, thank you, Ariadne," Arthur whispered, his eyes still locked on Eames as he leaned forward, placing a kiss to the Brit's lips. "And you - be good, no playing poker in an attempt to win all of Ariadne's money," he whispered against Eames' soft lips before pulling away, chuckling. The Brit nodded and lifted a hand, cupping Arthur's jaw gently, swiping his thumb just under his ear. Smiling, Arthur wrapped his hand around Eames' wrist and pulled away slightly, only to lean back in; kissing each of the Brit's knuckles gently. "I love you," Arthur whispered against the rough, tanned skin underneath his lips, his eyes shutting momentarily.

"And I love _you_, Arthur. Now go, Ariadne and I will be just fine. Maybe I can get her to let me go into the living room, so I can see _something _other than these damned walls..." Eames chuckled as he watched Arthur pull away and nod. He smiled at the Point Man as he stood and walked toward the door, stopping for a second to look back and wave slightly. The Brit lifted his hand and waved back at Arthur, shaking his head and chuckling softly as he watched his lover walk out of the room.

Arthur paused by the door to grab his cell phone, keys, and jacket before he was out the door and walking down the hallway. In a matter of minutes, the Point Man was on the lower level of his building, shrugging into his jacket before walking through the doors. The sun welcomed him and Arthur sighed deeply, turning his face up toward the sunlight. After a second, the Point Man turned his head back and walked to his car, getting in quickly.

Before Arthur turned the car on, he leaned over the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment, rummaging around until his fingers hit metal. A smile took over his lips as he pulled his pistol out, turning it over in his hand before setting it on the seat beside him. After the compartment was shut, Arthur sat back against his seat and turned the car on, shifting it into reverse before backing out.

In seconds he was on the main road, heading toward the house of the man who had hurt Eames, his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Anger coursed through his body and he struggled to keep the car just under the speed limit until he got to the house. He pulled in the driveway, just behind another car, and turned the engine off. The Point Man took a moment to collect himself and sighed deeply, grabbing the pistol from the seat before climbing out. As he walked, Arthur tucked the gun into the back of his slacks and covered it with his jacket.

Swallowing hard, Arthur mounted the steps and stood in front of the door, his finger only centimeters away from the doorbell. He pushed it quickly, and held it for a few seconds, before pulling his hand away and resting it calmly at his side. In the house, Arthur could hear some yelling and heavy footsteps, followed by the sound of the door creaking. When the door was open all the way, Arthur looked up at the man who stood in front of him and smiled brightly.

"Good afternoon, sir," Arthur started, extending his hand to the man in front of him, "my name is Joseph, and I was wondering if you could spare me a moment of your time." The man stood still and stared at Arthur, his eyes roaming over him before he nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the Point Man into his home. Arthur nodded in appreciation and walked into the home, memories of Eames, and the night he found him, flooding his mind.

"What are you selling?" A voice spoke, heavy with a German accent, and Arthur turned, smiling, yet again, at the man. He shook his head slowly and walked further into the house, stopping in the same spot Eames had been lying.

"Is anyone home with you- I'm sorry, can I get your name?" Arthur chuckled lightly as he turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. "Jack," he answered as he walked toward Arthur and the Point Man nodded slowly, turning to watch Jack as he walked.

"Well Jack, I have an offer for you." Arthur kept smiling as he reached around his back and under his jacket, his hand wrapping around the grip of his pistol before he pulled it out. The light from the kitchen shone off the body of the gun and Arthur's smile turned into a grin as he brought the pistol up, aiming it at Jack.

"You remember a British guy that you bought about a week or two ago?" Arthur's voice was harsh as he spoke, both of his hands wrapped around the grip of the pistol. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Arthur walked forward, kicking the man in the knee, causing him to tumble to the ground. "If I wanted _verbal_ answers out of you, I would have asked. For now, though, just nod that giant fucking head of yours, got it?" Jack nodded as he held his knee, groaning in pain. Chuckling, Arthur got to his knees in front of Jack and moved one hand down, wrapping it around the man's collar.

"Now, he is the love of my life, do you understand that?" Again, Jack nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to pull away from Arthur. "But, you didn't know that when you bought him, fucked him, and beat him until he was black and blue." The Point Man pushed the muzzle of his gun under Jack's chin and brought him closer, shoving the gun against the man's skin.

"If you come near him every again, I will _not_ hesitate to fucking shoot you, got it?" Arthur spat the words at Jack as he nodded slowly, his chin hitting the gun and making a soft, muffled sound. Chuckling, Arthur shoved Jack back onto the floor and stood up, slipping his pistol into the back of his slacks. "Oh, and just so we're even..." A smirk crept over the Point Man's lips as he brought is foot back before kicking Jack square in the side, causing him to fall face-first against the floor, coughing loudly.

Feeling satisfied, Arthur turned and walked out of the house, leaving the door open as he walked toward his car. When he opened the door, the Point Man withdrew the gun from the back of his slacks and placed it on the passenger seat as he slipped behind the wheel. Before leaving, Arthur put the gun back into the glove compartment and turned the car on, backing into the road. Within minutes, Arthur was on his way toward Eames' apartment, feeling a bit better about the situation. But in the back of his mind, a tiny voice told Arthur that he should have killed Jack, or beaten him within an inch of his life. Shaking his head, the Point Man leaned back against the seat and smiled softly, watching the cars in front of him as he neared the Brit's apartment.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Arthur was heading back to his own apartment; his car filled with most of Eames' things. He had gathered the things he knew Eames would need, or even possible _want_- clothes, shoes, books, his toothbrush, and other toiletries. When Arthur had almost cleaned the apartment out, not to mention packed his car full of things, he locked the door and turned his back, wanting to get back to Eames as quickly as possible.

As Arthur got closer to his apartment building, his heart started beating rapidly and he smiled brightly, knowing that he was going home to someone; that he was going home to _Eames_. Love and happiness coursed through his veins as the Point Man pulled into the parking lot and parked near the doors, shutting the car off. He wasted no time getting out and grabbing a box of things, before heading toward the building. As Arthur walked toward the elevator he whistled quietly to himself and pressed the box between the wall and his hip as he hit the up button.

When the elevator doors opened, Arthur walked through them and hit the button to his floor, without looking, and turned, leaning back against the wall. He continued whistling happily the entire way, until the doors opened and he walked through them. Walking down the hall to his apartment, Arthur felt weird; felt as though there was someone in the building, other than the occupants, and shrugged it off.

Arthur opened the door to his apartment and walked in, dropping the box of stuff by the door before stopping in the living room. His eyes fell on Cobb and Sonji, who were both staring at him; Cobb's face was apologetic, while Sonji's was full of hate and anger. Rolling his eyes, the Point Man walked further into the room and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Arthur gripped the back of the couch and looked down at the occupants on the couch, Eames' eyes immediately finding his own. A small smile flashed across his face and in the same instant, it was gone, and the Brit was turning away. Swallowing hard, the Point Man looked up at Cobb and quirked a brow.

"No, Arthur, you're not interrupting anything, you're right on time.." Cobb's voice mirrored his expression and Arthur nodded, pulling his hands away from the couch, only to cross his arms, waiting for the Extractor to continue. "Mr. Sonji would like Eames to come back, to go back to the man who..." Cobb paused and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the scenario, "with the man who bought him."

"No fucking way, Cobb. That man beat the _shit _out of Eames, and I won't let him go back. Not to that fucking idiot, or to Sonji's business. I'm sorry you're losing a money pit, but I will not allow you to take him back." Arthur swallowed hard and held his ground, his jaw set and hands clenching underneath his biceps. He was furious that Cobb would bring Sonji into his apartment, let alone try and take Eames away.

"Eames is a grown man, Mr. Arthur." Sonji's voice filled the Point Man's ears and he laughed, a little too harshly, and shook his head, fixing his gaze on the man standing next to Cobb. "He makes his own decisions. He chose the life he's leading, and he has a _contract _with-"

"Fuck the contract. Does his life mean so little to you that you would _actually_ allow him to be in that kind of place? The man choked him, bruised him, and scarred him for life. And you know what? We're in love with one another, so you can fucking _choke _on that, Sonji." Anger coursed through Arthur's veins and it took everything inside of him to keep himself from reaching out and punching the son of a bitch.

"The buyer called me and said that Eames had fallen, that he was clumsy..." Arthur rolled his eyes again and his laughter filled the room as he rounded the couch and stood in front of Sonji and Cobb.

"Yeah? Well did he also tell you that Eames had choked himself? Because that would explain the hand prints he had around his throat when I took him to the doctor." Arthur was almost on the verge of screaming and he stared at Cobb, laughing softly. "And you, Dom, you're supposed to be my _best_ friend. What did he give you, huh? Three thousand? Four? Maybe ten, even? Are you really _that_ desperate to get home - to a place where _no one_ wants you," Ariadne grabbed Arthur's wrist and mumbled something but the Point Man tore his hand away, pointing a finger right in Cobb's face. "You're not going to get home, Dom. No matter how much money you have, you won't. Just like Eames isn't going back to the man who beat him, or this... sick motherfucker who pimps men out for thousands of dollars."

Sonji and Cobb stared at Arthur and he gave no resistance; he held strong and stared both of them down, a grin on his face. Sonji shook his head and tried to move around Arthur, to get to Eames, but the Point Man grabbed the business man's shoulders and hurled him back.

"Get the fuck out of my house. _Both _of you." The words were firm and Arthur watched Cobb, waiting for him to move. The Extractor grabbed Sonji and led him to the door, looking back at Arthur with a sorrowful look on his face. The door opened and both men disappeared through it, leaving Arthur, Eames, and Ariadne. Sighing heavily, Arthur ran both his hands down his face and turned to his lover, eyes soft.

"That was... intense, darling." Eames chuckled before reaching out to grab Arthur's hand, taking it in his own. Their fingers locked together and the Point Man sighed again, the Brit's touch calming him down instantly. Chuckling softly, Arthur nodded and dropped to the couch between Eames and Ariadne, turning to the Architect.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered softly, watching as Ariadne smiled at him and shook her head, reaching out to pat Arthur's knee gently. He smiled more and swallowed hard, lifting his free hand to hers, squeezing her fingers gently. "Thank you, for everything." Arthur's voice was softer than before and he smiled at the Architect before dropping Eames' hand and leaning forward, taking Ariadne in his arms, hugging her softly. Ariadne patted Arthur's back before pulling away, looking between the Point Man and Eames.

"I just want you two to be happy, Arthur, and what Cobb did was ridiculous and uncalled for." She bit her bottom lip and stood, slipping her hands into he pockets. "Maybe the two of you should take some time off together, go somewhere and spend time _alone_." Ariadne chuckled and winked at the two of them before nodding and turning, walking toward the door. "I'll see you guys later." Arthur turned and waved to the Architect before she walked out the door and fell back against the couch, resting his head against Eames' shoulder.

"You know, she's onto something, Arthur," Eames whispered as he took Arthur's hand in his own and slipped his fingers between the Point Man's. "Maybe we should get out of here, go somewhere for a while; just the two of us." Arthur nodded slowly as Eames talked and breathed in deeply, bringing their hands to his lips, before kissing Eames' fingers softly.

"I was thinking of going back to the states, if you wanted to go with me." The Point Man turned to look at Eames, a sly smile on his face. Chuckling, Eames nodded and kissed the bridge of Arthur's nose before leaning down, kissing his lips softly. The feel of Eames' lips against his own made Arthur growl in pleasure and he lifted his free hand up, wrapping it gently around the Brit's neck, kissing him passionately.

"Arthur," Eames whispered as he pulled away for a quick breath, his hand moving down the Point Man's jaw slowly. Arthur hummed quietly as he dropped his head, pressing his lips against the side of Eames' neck, breathing in his scent. "I think I'm well enough to..." The Brit chuckled as he leaned his head back, feeling Arthur's lips move along his throat slowly. When Eames chuckled, Arthur pulled away and looked at him, a grin on his face before he was dropping to his knees in front of the Brit.

Arthur's hands went to either side of Eames' pajama bottoms and he started inching the waistband down slowly, wasting no time in getting the Brit completely naked. Eames leaned back against the couch and looked down, watching as Arthur pulled his pants down slowly. The Point man smirked as the fabric began sliding down Eames' thighs slowly and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the Brit's lower abdomen.

A sigh escaped Eames' lips and he swallowed hard, moving his hand down to run his fingers through Arthur's hair slowly. Arthur chuckled lightly as he pushed the pajama bottoms past Eames' knees, working them down his shins slowly as he moved to bite the tattoo on the Brit's side. When he felt the Point Man's teeth sink into his skin, Eames moaned loudly and gripped Arthur's hair tightly.

"Arthur," Eames whispered as he felt Arthur's hands sliding up his inner thighs, his fingertips brushing along the base of his cock. Shuddering slightly, the Brit threw his head back even more and lifted his hips toward Arthur's hand, wanting to feel it wrapped around his cock. Arthur got the hint and wrapped his hand around the base of the Brit's cock, stroking it slowly as he kissed up and down his side slowly, nipping at the tanned skin. Each thing Arthur did caused Eames to moan louder and start panting heavily, his hands tangling in the Point Man's dark locks.

Smiling, Arthur kissed down Eames' stomach, his lips inching closer to his cock, which was quickly growing in his hand. He swallowed hard and looked up at Eames before leaning down, tracing the head of the Brit's cock with his tongue. Arthur listened to Eames moan and whimper and smiled, moving his tongue back and forth across the sensitive skin. Before the Brit could wrap his mind around what Arthur was doing, he felt the Point Man's mouth engulf his cock and he sighed deeply, the noise followed by a loud groan.

"Arthur, I want you to..." Eames' words were cut off by a moan as Arthur took the entire length of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Whimpering, Eames tugged the Point Man's hair roughly, feeling his tongue move along the shaft of his cock. His entire body shuddered lightly as Arthur pulled his mouth away, only to take deep-throat him again. The Brit shoved both of his hands into Arthur's hair, tugging the short, messy locks harder than before, his hips moving up toward the Point Man's mouth.

Arthur chuckled around Eames' cock before pulling away, lapping his tongue against the head slowly, his eyes opening. He looked up at the Brit through his eyelashes and smirked, tonguing the slit of Eames' cock slowly, listening to him inhale sharply. With another chuckle, Arthur pulled away and pulled Eames' pajama pants off completely, throwing them to the floor beside the couch before leaning back.

"You want me to what, Eames?" Arthur whispered softly as he pushed his jacket back and removed it, tossing it on the end of the couch, opposite of the Brit. As he removed his closed, Arthur watched Eames carefully; watching the way he chewed on his bottom lip, and the way his fingers inched toward his cock.

"I want you to fuck me," Eames whispered, his fingers brushing along the base of his cock as he chewed his bottom lip harder, watching Arthur. Smirking, the Point Man unbuttoned his shirt and moved his hands, working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Once those were undone, Arthur scrambled to his feet and pushed his shirt back, pulling it down his arms before tossing it to the floor. Their eyes locked and Arthur grinned wider, his hands moving to his slacks before he was pushing them down slowly.

Eames broke their gaze and his eyes roamed down Arthur's body, stopping at his boxers. Biting his lip, Eames sat up and reached a hand out, running his palm over the Point Man's covered cock. Arthur swallowed hard and pushed his pants down further, kicking them off, along with his shoes, before lifting his hands to his undershirt. Without a word, and without hesitating, Arthur pulled it up and tossed it onto the floor, along with the rest of their clothes.

"Hurry up, Arthur..." The Brit was whining now, a small smile on his face as he palmed Arthur's cock slowly, his bottom lip between his teeth. Smiling, Arthur pushed Eames' hand away and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down slowly. As the Point Man pulled his boxers down, Eames locked his gaze on his cock, moaning and licking his lips slowly. Before Arthur pulled the thin cotton away from his body, the Brit was already leaning in, pressing his lips against the underside of his cock.

Arthur shivered softly and kicked his boxers away, straightening up and moving a hand to the back of Eames' head, his fingers moving through his hair slowly. The Brit smiled and kissed up and down the shaft of Arthur's cock before lapping his tongue against the head, his hand on his own cock. Closing his eyes, Arthur sighed and tilted his head back, his fingers tangling in Eames' hair, tugging it gently.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Eames.." Arthur chuckled softly as he straightened his head and dropped his chin toward his chest, looking down at the Brit. Shaking his head, Eames laughed softly against Arthur's cock before pulling away, stroking it slowly.

"I do, but I wanted to give you some pay back." Eames grinned before standing up, wincing slightly, before dropping his hand away from Arthur's cock, and his own. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." With a wider grin, the Brit turned away from Arthur and walked toward the bedroom, walking through the door and to the bed. By the time the Point Man joined him, Eames on his hands and knees, his hips swaying back and forth slowly.

Chuckling softly, Arthur walked into the room and shut the door behind them, walking to the nightstand before opening it and grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube. After dropping the items on the bed, Arthur climbed onto the mattress behind Eames and grabbed the bottle of lubricant, popping it open. The Point Man wasted no time in pouring the thin liquid onto his fingers before pressing them against Eames' opening, slipping his fingers in slowly. Eames sucked in a deep breath and pressed his chest against the bed, giving Arthur a better view of his ass.

Behind Eames, Arthur was finger-fucking him with three fingers; separating them slowly before pulling them out and grabbing the condom. He tore the package open with his teeth and removed the latex, slipping it over his cock slowly before pressing the head against Eames' ass, gripping his hips gently.

"You okay, Eames?" Arthur asked and watched Eames push himself off the bed and turn his head, nodding slowly. Smiling at the Brit, Arthur nodded back and slipped into him slowly, his fingers gently digging into his hips. Both men gasped loudly and the Point Man slipped the entire length of his cock into Eames, leaning over to place a kiss on his shoulder. "I'll go slow, I promise," he whispered against the Brit's skin before pulling out slowly and pushing back in even slower than before.

"Arthur.." Eames moaned as he dropped his head down, his eyes closing as he chewed on his bottom lip, feeling Arthur's cock hit his prostate for the first time. Shivers passed through his body and his arms shook slightly, threatening to fall on Eames, so he folded them underneath his chest and leaned down against the bed. As the Brit leaned forward, Arthur straightened up and ran a hand up and down Eames' side slowly, gently dragging his nails into his skin.

As he slid in and out of Eames, Arthur looked down at his body and noted the bruises on either side of his body. Swallowing hard, the Point Man outlined them slowly as his thrusts quickened a bit, his and Eames' moaning quickly filling the room. Arthur could feel the Brit's muscles clench around his cock and he grunted loudly, his hips slamming against Eames' softly. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air and Arthur moved his hand from Eames' side to the middle of his back, his fingers splaying against the slick, tanned skin.

In that moment, Arthur realized that he wasn't fucking Eames, but they were making love for the first time, and he smiled at the thought. Biting his lip, Arthur leaned over Eames again, pressing his lips against the back of his neck, his hips thrust against the Brit's ass even harder. Soon, Eames was moving his own hips back against Arthur's, keeping in time with each thrust the Point Man made, moaning louder with each one.

"Come for me, Arthur," Eames whimpered out as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his cock throbbing between his legs. As Arthur slammed into him harder, the Brit moved a hand down and grabbed the base of his cock, stroking it slowly and groaning at the touch, His entire body shook and tingled, and all he wanted was for Arthur to finish first; for Arthur to come inside of him and then make him come. The thought made Eames stroke himself faster and he moved his hips back against Arthur's roughly, almost screaming out.

"Oh fuck, Eames.." Arthur groaned through grit teeth as he kissed along Eames' shoulder, his cock slamming harder into the Brit harder. Panting heavily, the Point Man straightened up and grabbed Eames' hips again, thrusting roughly into him. His vision blurred and went white-hot before he closed his eyes and grunted loudly, coming deep within Eames. Swallowing hard, the Brit pushed his hips forward against his hand and cried out, feeling his own body shudder, and his balls tighten.

Before long, Eames was screaming Arthur's name as he came on the sheets underneath him, his breathing harsh and ragged. When he recovered from his orgasm, Arthur pulled out and pulled the condom off of his cock, tossing it into the trash bin beside the bed. He fell to the bed beside Eames and put another sheet over the Brit's mess before wrapping him in his arms. Eames fell against Arthur's warm chest with a sigh and slipped his hand onto the Point Man's.

"I love you, Eames." Arthur kissed Eames' ear softly before resting his head against the Brit's, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes. Eames smiled and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before snuggling back against the Point Man. "I love you too, Arthur," he whispered back, nuzzling his head against Arthur's and chuckling softly, his fingers moving up and down Arthur's arm slowly.

"And I want to go to the states with you," Eames added as he rested his hand on top of Arthur's and gave it a light squeeze, listening to him sigh softly. Chewing on his bottom lip, Eames swallowed hard and let his head fall back against Arthur's shoulder before he yawned and allowed himself to fall asleep.

The two of them slept without worries about Jack or Sonji, or even Cobb, and Eames dreamed of going to America with Arthur; of meeting the people he knew there, and knowing that they didn't know of his past. They lay, and slept, wrapped up in one another; their limbs tangled together as they both dreamed of their future; a better, and happier future.


End file.
